Perseus Jackson God of the Fallen
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Percy comes back to the Camp he called home for the past six years to find out that everything has changed, his beloved has moved on to be with his brother, if you can even classify Dennis as his brother anymore. So Percy does the only sensible thing, he runs. Runs from his old life to a new one. He went to Olympus to end his life but came out with a new one. (Pertemis)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was not having a good day. As he tries to keep the tears at bay, he still couldn't believe that she did this to him after he did everything for her. As he runs his mind replays the moment his life ended.

\- Flashback-Camp Half-Blood -

Percy had just gotten back from six long excruciating months of torture from Athena he had to undergo to get what he most wanted, but he got what he wanted and it showed in the form of a box in his jacket pocket that's holds the ring he made for her. His one true love Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

So as Percy walked towards the beach where he hoped he would find her, he heard voices coming off the surf. He stopped short when he recognized one as Annabeth's. He strained his ears to listen to what was being said and what he heard broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Yes, Denny I'm sure I love you and not your brother. I never even loved him really, just wanted something to toy around with." She chuckles at this before continuing on. "But trust me your brother has nothing compared to you, your stronger, more powerful, and more handsome than him. And if it was up to me you would be Crown Prince of the Sea."

Percy moves closer so he can finally see them concealed by the shadows, and what he saw broke his heart even more. Annabeth was laying down next to his younger brother Dennis, and Dennis had his arm wrapped around her waist. Her beautiful honey blonde hair cascading onto the sand as he pulls her closer to his side, and they are kissing passionately.

Percy suddenly felt anger and betrayal fill his body as he stared at them and he decided to make his presence known. "Well it's not your choice is it Chase" Percy says with coldness in his voice as he steps out of the shadows.

His words had the desired effect on both of them, Annabeth's instantly shot up and turned to look at him. Shock was burning in her eyes. "Per-Perc-Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth stutters out.

"Oh. Just came around to see the sights, but what I didn't expect to see was my 'girlfriend' to be cheating on me with my brother." Said brother looked down in shame.

But Annabeth was furious. "YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR SIX MONTHS. WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING." Annabeth screams with rage.

Percy felt anger build inside of him, his sea green eyes blaze with fury. "I left for your mother, so I could get her blessing." Even though Percy didn't yell, his voice was deathly calm and low. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box in which he strived to achieve for the past six months. He tosses it on the sand in front of a now silent Annabeth and still silent brother. Annabeth looks down at the box realization shining in her stormy grey eyes. "Since you're so in love with my brother I suggest you take that engagement ring that I made for you." And with that Perseus turned around and left a stunned ex-girlfriend and brother behind him.

-End Flashback-

Percy looked up and he realized he arrived to the place he wanted to arrive to most. The Throne Room on Olympus. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the doors open to the Throne Room, where the Gods and Goddesses sat...arguing. Percy honestly doesn't even know who is arguing about what, but as Percy walks into the middle of the room the Gods quiet down.

Zeus was the first one to speak "Perseus what are you doing here?" Zeus asked legitimately confused.

Percy smiled slightly, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Eyes that were once lively and energetic are now dull and red rimmed. He looks miserable and worst of all broken. The gods look him up and down, his hair is a mess which isn't really surprising, but what was missing besides his eyes usual spark was his posture, his shoulders are slumped and his head is bowed in a defeated sort of way. Finally after a while the young demigod speaks "I come with an offer that will make some of you very happy." He says in a broken voice.

Immediately he had all the Gods attention, Poseidon was the next one to speak. "And what is that my Son?" He asks with worry in his sea green eyes.

Percy looks up again for the second time, and his eyes shock them all once again, but there is a new emotion in them. Determination. Percy takes a deep breath before saying what he wants, and what he knew will make many people very happy. "I wish to die"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence, was all Percy heard after his request. Silence, and shock, the shock was like static electricity in the air you could feel it and know it's there but not be able to see it. Percy didn't even realize he had looked down, until he looked backed up to see the Gods faces.

His Father of course looked horrified his Sea Green eyes were wide with shock, and fear was starting to leech into his normally happy and expressive eyes. His normally tan skin was almost as white as his uncle Hades, and that was saying a lot.

Percy looked around at the different expressions on the gods faces the 4 that most shocked him were Apollo's, Athena's, Aphrodite's, and the most shocking Artemis.

Apollo looked like he was about to faint, in truth they had gotten a lot closer in the recent weeks almost to the point of being best friends. His normally laid back exterior was completely gone, he was highly alert and his sharp Sky Blue eyes seemed to be digging a hole in the back of Percy's head when Percy had turned away. Percy averted his gaze to the goddess across from him. Athena.

Athena and Percy had somehow against all odds, became really close since the end of the Giant War. Athena was looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion in her Stormy Gray eyes. She looked like she was analyzing him for any possible reason of doing this. Percy looked closer at her eyes and saw hidden fear, in the deep gray depths. He felt awful for putting her through this, he cared for Athena, like he cared for his mother. He felt her intent gaze on him, and he felt shame wash over him, so again he averted his gaze to the goddess sitting right beside her.

Aphrodite was looking at him with no emotion other than sympathy, her iridescent colored eyes shined with unused tears, Percy instantly knew that the Goddess of Love knew what had happened. _Well duh, she is the Goddess of Love,_ Percy thought wryly to himself. Percy knew that Aphrodite had nothing to do with this, because even though she promised to make his love life interesting, she wouldn't break love, would she? Most likely not, Percy knew that Aphrodite believed that his and Annabeth's love was the juiciest of the century. A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon in love, would the love last? _Apparently not, well of course for this son of Poseidon anyway for the other one, maybe,_ Percy thought sarcasm dripping even in his thoughts. He sighed softly to himself, and turned to the next Goddess on his list, the one with amazing silver eyes.

Artemis was staring at him with confusion burning in her silvery eyes, he knew she probably didn't understand why he wanted to be killed when he had everything going for him, he had the fame, he had the friends, and he got the girl. Well sort of, anyway Percy knew what he was asking for would shock a lot of people, namely the ones who knew him the most. But, what confused Percy the most was that Artemis would care, or even notice for that matter the wishes of a dirty, disgusting man like himself like she so pointedly put it many times.

So as he looked up at the Goddess of the Moon, he could only feel confusion, riddled with something he hadn't felt even in the time he was a dating Annabeth, he felt confused but also a sort of giddiness for the fact that she would even notice or care about his life, made him happy above all else. And, that also confused him was why would he feel anything for a woman that despised all men, and what they were worth. But, nonetheless those feelings were there and Percy had a feeling they wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon. Percy looked at Artemis and felt guilt rock through his body more so than it had for any of the other God or Goddesses he had looked at. He honestly again didn't know why he felt like this but again the feelings were there and he knew he would have to learn to live with them. Percy felt all these conflicting emotions race through him as he stared at those beautiful silvery eyes, Percy not wanting a migraine before he died averted his gaze back to Zues, the man that was about to decide his fate, and whether or not he would go to Elysium or stay here and commit an act against his life.

Zeus is staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes, the silence is starting to stretch and Percy is starting to feel a little uncomfortable, in honesty he thought the minute he said his request that he would be turned to ashes the minute the word die, well died on his lips (no pun intended). Percy looked up into his Uncles crackling blue eyes, and started to wonder how long this would take, after another few moments of silence Percy was attempted to break it when finally Zues spoke.

"Perseus, why would you want such a thing?" The King of Gods said confusion evident in his tone, and Percy knew Zeus long enough to know that he never liked to be confused on any matter. Percy looked at his Uncle, then to his Father, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of him. Percy turned back to the King of the Gods or in better words his Uncle, and simply shrugged. Zeus eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the movement, "You do not know why you want to die, but yet you pester the Gods with the request when you do not fully know what you want." Zeus rumbled out, his anger evident but not as severe as it was previous times.

Percy winced slightly at his accusations and knew he had to tell them, what had happened, try to explain to them why he needed this to happen, so he wouldn't have to live with the pain anymore, he looked up at his Uncle and squared his soldiers defiantly but not with the usual pride and strength, it just looked like he was getting ready to explain something long and torturous.

"There is a reason why I want to die." He began softly,"The reason I want to die is because, earlier today I came back to camp from my 6 months with Athena." He looks briefly at said Goddess and saw her nod,"I went looking for Annabeth, I thought she would be at the beach because it was where she always was when I came back from a quest, so I approached the beach, and..." Percy felt a few tears slide down his face, still remembering the pain he went through seeing what he had, but he took a deep breath and continued on ignoring the worried faces of the Gods,"I walked down towards the beach and I heard voices coming off the shore and I recognized one as Annabeth's I didn't want to snoop but I wanted to know what was going on around camp while I was away, so I slowed down enough to hear what was being said and I heard Annabeth, saying she didn't love me how I was a toy to her, and that I shouldn't even be the crown Prince of the Sea, and that I was not as good looking as Dennis, I got so angry I walked out there and told her it wasn't her choice whether or not I was Crown Prince or not, and I broke up with her saying if my 'brother' was so much better maybe she should marry him instead, and I walked away..." Percy trails off slightly before continuing,"And then I came here." He finished somewhat lamely.

All the Gods and Goddesses look shocked and horrified even Ares looked shocked. Athena looked slightly pale and her hand was pressed to her mouth and her beautiful grey eyes shined with sorrow. Percy knew that Athena wouldn't object to what he said because she knows he wouldn't lie about these things, his flaw is Loyalty after all.

Percy felt the ground start to shake from beneath him, and he instantly looked at his Father as many others did. Percy felt a shiver of fear run down his spine at the sight of his Father, his once kind and good natured eyes were now burning with an ethereal green light, as if a flame had just ignited within. His anger was plausible it seemed to roll off of him in waves (no pun intended). His Trident was gripped tightly in his hand, making it so that is knuckles turned white. His usual attire was gone, and with it the sense of kidness.

He was now wearing armor, the color of Sea Green with a silver trimmed into the breast plate which formed a Pegasus rearing with its wings spread wide. His gauntlets were golden trimmed, while the metal was more light blue in color than the main suit. His boots were made of the finest leather/metal and was a mixture of green and blue, if you want a really good visual of the color think about the Caribbean water. But, what shocked Percy the most was the fact that his Father had a sword at his waist. The sword was in a sheath the color of Teal, and had a symbol of the new Jedi Order Igsinia looking thing on it. Percy could see the swords hilt from where he stood, it was wrapped around in fine black leather and seemed to flourish upwards towards the end where a beautiful Sapphire lay glowing from within.

"What did that Brain Parasite of a daughter do to you my Son?" He said calmly which Percy had to give his Father credit for. Percy took a deep breath, and recounted the story for his Father again.

When he finished Percy felt the ground jerk below him, and he knew if he wasn't the Son of Poseidon he would have fallen straight on his ass. Below his Father's throne cracks appeared, stretching out like a plant reaching for the first rays of sunlight. His Uncle reacted quickly, he grabbed hold of his Father's/Brothers shoulder and shocked him."Keep it together Poseidon, what that girl did is inexcusable, but we don't want the Throne Room to be destroyed do we?" Zeus said calmly.

Poseidon looked at his brother and nodded the shaking ceased and the room lightened, Percy was shocked he hadn't even realized that the room had gotten dark, as many of the other Gods and Goddesses haunts either. And, then his Father spoke, "It is not only what that daughter of Athena did it is what one of my own sons did as well. Dennis should be punished as well as that Brain Spawn. For no Son of mine would be that deceitful, especially after all that Percy has done for him." Poseidon looks around the room waiting for anyone to defy him, he looked pointedly at Athena, but she did nothing she only nodded.

Percy felt a twinge of guilt flash through him, for making Athena choose between her daughter and him. Before what Annabeth did to him came back up and he turned cold."So can I die or what?" Percy asked in his usual bluntness. Immediately all the Gods and Goddesses looked at him, shock again etched in their features, and again Percy looked at his Uncle waiting for his answer.

Zeus cleared his throat and said,"No Perseus we will not kill you, but we will make you an offer you once refused." Percy had a feeling he knew where this was heading."Perseus Jackson we ask you of you would become the 13th Olympian." '_Yup totally saw where this was ggoing.'_ Percy thought in amusement.

Then Percy turned serious should he become a God, outliving all his friends and family, but he would possibly be able to help people and he could rule beside his Father like he always wanted to. Percy knew what he wanted. "I accept your offer, O' Almighty Zeus." He said with a bow. He heard his Father chuckle slightly, and grinned the light slowly shining in his eyes.

"All little over the top, but alright." Zeus muttered. Than he raised from his throne as did the others. They raised their hands and started to chant. "Emeis O Theos Poiesis Eseis Perseas Enas Tou Us Emeis Kalosorisma Eseis Ue Exousia Kai Ena Neos Zoi Kalosorisma!" They raised their hands and jets of light shot towards Perseus, Percy felt the lights consume him blinding him, before everything cleared.

* * *

Percy blinked repeatedly looking around at his surroundings because he was not in the Throne Room on Olympus anymore. In fact he had no idea where he was, all around him was black walls with silver and gold crisscrossing through the black making it look like two snakes were chasing each other around and around. Percy turned around and only then did he see the throne and the man sitting in it.

Percy looked at the man curiously, he was wearing a black suit with a white silk button down shirt with silver buttons with the sign of a circle with arrows sticking out around it. Percy felt like he knew that symbol, but couldn't put his finger on where he had heard and seen that symbol before. Percy pulled out of his musings to study the man more, he had midnight black hair perfectly styled not one hair out of place, his skin was neither pale or tan. His eyes were steel grey and seemed to shine with power, from where Percy was standing he could tell the man was tall, he had a muscular build to him but also slenderness to him that made him look elegant but strong. Percy had no idea who this man was or why he was brought here but he could feel waves of power running off of him that he had to ask.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" Percy stated without fear or worry in his voice, even though he was starting to feel anxious. The man smiled kindly at him showing perfect white teeth, and responded.

"My, my Perseus you do not know who I am. I never heard that one before. Ah well I guess I need to refresh your memory." The man said and stood up with grace, that many would wish to accomplish. As the man approached him Percy knew he was right about the assessment of the man being tall, he was about 6'7. As the man got a few feet in front of Percy he stopped and smiled."I am my dear boy the most powerful being in existence, I am the Creator, I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe."

And with that note the man or Chaos pulled on the wall which Percy just realized was a curtain, and the black fell away, and Percy's mouth fell open in shock because he was looking at billions of stars and at his home, Earth. It looked so peaceful the blues, whites, greens, and browns merge together beautifully, making the Earth, Sky, and Ocean one. Percy never knew that the world he lived in was so beautiful, he could of stared at it for hours, but Chaos voice broke him out of the trance like state, and what he said shocked Percy completely.

"And for where you are, well that's easy you are in my home on Gallinia." Percy's vision turned black and the last thing he saw was his home, so close but so far away. And, Percy knew no more as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

**_A/N:Sorry it has taken me so long to Update I'm really sorry. And, I hope you like the chapter. And, there is a Poll on my page, and I sort of need people to vote, so I can make Chapter 4, thanks, or you can just say what you want in the comments, the question is What familiar should Percy have? Thanks_**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up to a bright light in his eyes. He winced slightly, and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light. After his eyes had adjusted after a few moments, Percy sat up to look at his surroundings, and what he saw made his mouth fall open.

He was in a room that was extremely spacious it was large and wide, and it had an oval shape. The walls were a beautiful light blue and green mixture with a silver lining. And, over to the far right was a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the waterfall, Percy noticed was a hidden Flat Screen T.V that would make any man envy him. There was a beautiful fireplace on the east wall of the room (a little way down from the waterfall), and somehow Percy knew it was a French Baroque chimnetplace, it had white, blue, and purple veined into Pavonazza Marble. The angled scroll jambs supported a multi-moulded shelf over a paneled frieze centred by a large central scrolled cartouche in the manner of a heraldic Italian 'Stemma Nobiliare'.

And, surrounding the fireplace were half sofas on either side facing each other, they were a whitish blue, with green and silver throw pillows. While on the north side of the sofas there were two arm chairs, they were both white with a blue blankets over the back. There was a coffee table centered in the middle of the sofas and the chairs it had sparkling clean glass with red oak wood making up the legs and foundation, the wood matched the floor Percy noticed. While on the left side of the room had four towering bookcases surrounding a Bay window on either side. The bookcases were oak wood and looked beautiful in the sunlight.

The furnishing was soft yet firm, it was set in such a way to ensure comfort in the spacious room. Percy looked around the room and then noticed an 8ft tank which when the sunlight hit it from the Bay window revealed the slow angelic movements of Jellyfish against a florescent light.

Percy looked around in awe of the room, until he noticed a door leading outside. He got up from the bed, he turned slightly to examine it. Knowing it would be as beautiful as the rest of the room he was in. He was right.

The bed was a four poster with silk hangings held in place by a silver tie. The hangings were a beautiful Caribbean blue, while the bed itself had silvery white sheets and a light blue comforter. Th pillows were surrounding the head board and had silver and green lining the blue.

Percy done looking at the bed, looked at the room with open amazement, he then started walking towards the door. He opened it and stepped onto a terrace like structure. Percy looked around him mouth open again, because around him was crystal blue water, with tropical fish swimming around him. He knew it was another tank, but it felt like the fish were actually swimming in the air. Percy looked behind the fish, he saw beautiful oak trees, there green leaves making the water shine brighter. He looked up and saw the Sky behind beautifully paned glass.

Percy once again looked around the terrace, before walking back into his room. Percy walked towards the sofas, and sat down, sighing slightly at how comfortable it was. Percy closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them. Percy looked around the room again, when something caught his eye, it was to the left of the door leading to the terrace. Percy got up and moved closer, he looked at the side of the door and saw a slim button, about 3 inches tall and about the same wide. It was well catalogued into the wood, it could be easily missed, so Percy had no idea on what attracted him to it.

Percy looked around trying to sense if this was some sort of trap. Not seeing or feeling any sign of one Percy turned back around to the button, he pushed it. Nothing happened, Percy felt disappointment fill him, when he heard a slight rumbling noise to his left, and of course Percy turned.

Where, the floor was just moments before, there was a staircase. Percy with some caution started to descend into the unknown. He reached mid-way when, he heard the same rumbling noise above him. The passageways door was just closing by the time Percy got to it. The door closed plunging him into total darkness.

Percy realized the only way out was down, so he started his trek down the stairs agian, but this time much more cautiously. After a few minutes Percy saw a light up ahead, still being overly cautious he peaked around the corner, to make sure it was safe. And, what he saw made his mouth drop open. To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

Because, around him was an armory. Filled with weapons, like Bows, Swords, Maces, and many others. The metals varied as well, there were a section of Celestial Bronze, and another section filled with Imperial Gold weapons. There was even a section of Stygian Iron, one of the rarest metals. There was also normal iron weapons, and some silver. Percy looked around at the rows upon rows of weapons. At the end of the room was a door, Percy walked towards it hoping it was the way out.

He opened it and stepped through, he looked around the small room, before seeing the staircase leading upwards. Percy quickly went up it, he saw another door, at the beginning of the staircase. Percy walked towards it, he opened it and stepped through. Into the a gigantic room, it had marble paneled walls, but now it had blue and silver running veined through the marble walls. The tile was a deep grey and had light speckels of silver in them.

Percy looked around room towards the front there was a dais. Leading up to a throne made out of ebony, and Sapphires. The plush seat cushion, looked to be the color of the moon during a lunar phase. It seemed glow a beautiful silver. Percy looked up, and saw ornate chandeliers, they were carved beautifully out of silver and gold. Crystals hung from the chandeliers shining beautifully.

Percy walked further into the room, he noticed a large bay window, on the left wall, the sun's light, illuminated a large red oak table, and chairs. Percy walked towards one of the chairs surrounding the table, and carefully pulled it out, and examined it making sure there was no trap. Satisfied that there wasn't, Percy sat down. He looked around the large room, it seemed so empty despite all the things in it. Percy started to wonder why he was here. All he remembered was that, he came home to Camp Half-Blood, and saw Annabeth cheating on him with his younger brother Dennis. He remembered feeling so angry, and hurt. Then he remembered going to Olympus, asking for death. The Gods denied it, and offered something else to him, he had no recollection on what it was though, and after that there was nothing. Wait no there was a strange man, tall and elegant.

Percy looked around the room again, "Pretty sure this isn't Elysium." Percy muttered to himself not expecting anyone to answer him.

"Of course not Perseus, why would you be in Elysium?" A male voice, sounded out from in front of him. Percy looked up, startled. And, saw the same man he was just thinking about, expect for the fact that now the man was wearing a normal black suit and tie.

"Why am I here?" Percy asked, confusion laced in his tone, he honestly couldn't remember. _Oh gods I hope this isn't another trick that Hera has pulled, _Percy thought to himself in horror. The horror must have shown on his face, because the man chuckled slightly.

"You really must not remember what happened, let me explain for you. You were betrayed by the one you most trusted. The one you thought would never hurt you. And, in your pain and grief you decided on something that was not your decision to make. You went to the Gods begging for death, but they didn't grant it. Instead they offered you a place by their side. You accepted the offer seeing how much good could come out of it. And with that you became a God, but during the ritual I summoned you. By the way I'm Chaos, Creator of the Universe. Anyway, I summoned you for one reason alone, I want you to lead my army, and become one of the best leaders in the Universe. You will be my right hand man, my most trusted advisor. You will be granted powers, that no mere God will possess, and you will get three companions, that will never leave your side. You will be trained in the arts, of controlling your water powers and controlling the powers you will soon possess. So what do you say Perseus, do you accept my offer, of becoming my General?" Chaos asked.

Percy was shocked, this man in front of him was the most powerful being in existence and he was offering him a place by his side. But, Percy knew he would not become greedy with power. He will stay loyal to Chaos, and whoever he rules. Percy was also shocked to learn that he was now a God. The thought made him happy, he could now help people more fully than when he was a Demigod. Percy looked up a Chaos, and nodded his head. Chaos grinned, tension visibly leaving his shoulders.

"Great, you made the right choice Perseus, from now on you don't have to call me Lord or Sir. Not that you have, yet, just don't it makes me feel old." He said. "Now it's time for you to find your companions, they will come to you, when you call out. Go on do it. Oh and do it in your head." Chaos added.

Percy had no idea what to do, so he just sent his power through the air. After a few moments of silence, Percy saw a portal start to open, it was a swirling black funnel, but it had beauty in its own way. The portal started to expand, before finally a creature stepped out.

It was a Wolf, it had midnight black fur, and deep Lincoln Green eyes. The wolf was well muscled and had an aura of power surrounding it. It's claws were blackish with gold tinged into them. The wolf walked towards Percy with grace and ease despite its size. It dipped its head in a sign of respect. And, Percy somehow knew it was a male. "But, what should I call you?" He muttered to himself.

"That's for you to decide." Chaos said 'helpfully'. Percy shot him a glare before turning his attention back to the wolf, then a name struck him that was so obvious, he wanted to hit himself.

"Liekos." Percy said, confidently, at Chaos confused look he elaborated. "In Greek it means Wolf." Percy said with a shrug, Chaos nodded thoughtfully.

"It makes sense." He commented. But, before Percy could reply another portal started to open again, and Percy watched in rapt attention. And, out of the portal came the most beautiful bird Percy had ever seen. It had silvery white feathers, with sea green and cyan tinged into its wing tips and plumage on the chest. It had ice blue eyes, that seemed to be able to look straight into your soul. It's talons were sharp, and the color of ivory with a silver sheen. The bird landed on the table in front of Percy, and it looked at him with intelligent eyes just like the wolf had. And again like with the wolf, Percy somehow knew the bird was a male and a Phoenix. Percy looked at the bird searching his mind for a name. Before he finally found one.

"Pharos, named after one of the Seven Wonders of the World." Percy said. A smile spread across his face. The Phoenix seemed to like it. As did Chaos, Percy again felt the room shift and another portal appeared, this time depositing another wolf, this time Percy knew right of the bat that it was a female. The wolf was midnight black as well, but had a more slender body, but she still had muscle on her. Her eyes were a beautiful silver streaked with gold. Her claws were silver, and she held herself with elegance, but Percy knew if she was threatened she wouldn't hesitate to attack. The she wolf walked over to him, and looked at him patiently. Percy again racked his mind for another suitable name, before he looked at the she wolf more closely her coat was a slightly deeper black than Liekos, she sort of looked like a shadow, and then Percy had it.

"Skia, meaning shadow." Percy said with a huge grin. He looked at his new companions and he already felt safe and protected. Liekos and Skia layed down on either side of his chair, while Pharos settled on his shoulder. Percy stroked his soft feathers before turning back to Chaos, "So it there anyone else here or are we the only ones?" Percy asked.

"No there is another guest here." Chaos responded, "In fact they should be here any moment." Percy nodded, before going back to his familiars, he was scratching Liekos head, when he heard the doors open. Percy didn't bother to look up to consumed by Liekos itching, to be concerned about the other guest here until the person spoke.

"Nice animals Jackson, you would make Artemis jealous." Comes a female voice he thought he would never hear again, he looked up sharply into the deep black eyes of the woman in front of him.

Percy felt shock consume him and make him momentarily speechless. She smirked, "What, cat got your tongue, Jackson?" She said with amusement in her voice.

Finally Percy found his voice and croaked out, "Zoë?"

* * *

_**A/N: Again sorry for the delay and thank you all who voted. If the names for the familiars weren't the ones you wanted I'm sorry. But I hope you liked the chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Percy sat probably impersonating a goldfish very well, staring at Zoë in shock. Zoë with a smirk walked over to him bent down and closed his mouth. "You're going to catch flies." She said with laughter sparkling in her eyes.

"Ho-How are you alive, I watched you die." Percy said shock and a little bit of pain showing in his voice. Zoë heard it and sadness filled her eyes, and she hugged him.

"I know, but Chaos brought me here to help train you." Zoë said with a small smile on her face. Percy stared at Chaos in shock but gratitude was shining in his eyes. He was so happy that she was alive and well it showed. He had missed her terribly, and now she was back. Percy stood up and embraced her which she returned readily.

After a few moments she pulled back with a smile and sat down on a chair beside his. Percy sat back down and scratched Liekos and Skia head softly. Percy looked through the window and saw birds flying in the sky, he wondered how it felt to be so free and have no worries.

Percy turned slightly when Zoë nudged his arms slightly. He saw that Chaos was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He flushed slightly and nodded showing that he was listening. "As I was saying, Perseus you need to begin your training immediately. Now I have to caution you that I will be tough but I believe that you can handle it." He said with truth shining in his eyes, which made Percy feel a little better. "Zoë will be helping you with a few others they should be here any moment." Chaos continued which caught Percy's attention.

As if on cue Percy heard footsteps coming near the door. He turned slightly and watched as the door opened and, Luke Castellan, Bianca Di'Angelo, Silena Beauregard, and Michael Yew entered the room. Percy couldn't believe it all his friends were back. Percy immediately stood up and walked towards them with a grin on his face. Silena saw him first and smiled warmly at him before launching herself into his arms. Which he returned with a hug, Bianca and the two others noticed him to and walked towards him Luke hesitating slightly. After he finished hugging Michael and Bianca he turned to Luke with open arms and a smile. Luke seemed relieved and hugged him with a grin on his face. Percy remembered how he sacrificed himself for Olympus and for that Percy could never repay him for.

Percy stepped back and returned to his seat while the others took their seats. "Its good to see you again Percy." Bianca said with a smile her black eyes swirling.

"Its good to see you to B." Percy replied sipping his water that he had just poured. Percy glanced at Luke who was piling his plate high with bacon and pancakes. As if sensing his gaze Luke glanced at him and smiled before digging into his food. Percy stroked Pharos feathers softly causing the Phoenix to trill softly. Percy really wasn't that hungry so he sat back and stared out the window. When everyone was done Percy stood up followed quickly by his familiars.

Everyone else stood also and they followed Chaos as he walked down hallways towards the courtyard. When they stepped into the courtyard Percy couldn't believe what he saw, there was a fountain situated in the center with training mats surrounding it and pretty much everywhere else. Bokkens rest in a holder whole wooden spears were held in the wall above. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sunlight streamed down making everything glow. Just then Percy realized that there was more than one sun there was two one was the normal golden yellow while the other one was a little whiter. Percy glanced at the others a saw the excitement radiating off them, especially Zoë when she saw the archery range.

Percy mentally groaned though when he saw it, knowing he would have to practice it and knowing he would fail terribly. He sighed softly which caused Luke to grin a clap his shoulder slightly. Which Percy returned with a weak smile, he knew it would take a while for him to completely trust Luke again but he would get there he knew it.

Percy walked towards the Bokkens which he was most familiar with. But, before he could fully get there a burning pain entered his thigh, which caused him to whip around. He saw Zoë standing with a bow in hand staring at him with hard eyes, she gestured for him to come towards her. Which Percy reluctantly did, shuffling his feet slightly.

"You need to strengthen your weaknesses first, Jackson." She said with a hardness in her tone. With that she thrust the bow into his hands and stepped back and watched him, she gestured for him to go on.

Percy notched an arrow and pulled the string back before releasing but instead of the arrow whizzing into the target it instead almost hit Luke who was sparring with Bianca. He turned to him in shock his eyes saying, Dude seriously.

Then he felt a slap it the back of his head and saw Zoë glaring at him with annoyance in her eyes. "Again." She hissed out through clenched teeth which caused Percy to shudder.

Percy tried again but again it almost hit Luke again, and Zoë again hit him the grueling cycle continued when finally he hit the target at the edge. But, hey he hit it which was probably the best it was going to be, but when Zoë it him again with a murderous look in her eyes he wilted.

"Man this sucks." Percy muttered, but he guessed it wasn't low enough because Zoë hit him again this time on the arm. "OW!" Percy yelped looking at Zoë angrily. "You know this makes men find you less attractive right?" Percy asked with annoyance laced into his tone before he realized what he said. "No no I didn't mean that." _'SLAP...' _"OWWW!"

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you like the chapter I know it's short but hey sorry._**

**_Oh and I have picked the pairings for the story. Warning some Slash and FemSlash_**

**_Percy and Artemis (Duh)_**

**_Luke and Thalia (I believe they like each other)_**

**_Poseidon and Athena (We all know why they hate each other so much)_**

**_Silena and Clarisse (Because it sort of sounds cute) _**

**_Chaos and OC (One of my own)_**

**_Jason and Piper (Cannon)_**

**_Frank and Hazel (Cannon)_**

**_Zoë and OC (Female)_**

**_Hades and Persephone_**

**_Zeus and Hera_**

**_And finally_**

**_Michael and OC (Male)_**

**_There is a reason there is no Beckendorf and I thought Clarisse would be a good option because it's barely ever done._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Meanwhile on Olympus, the Gods and Goddesses were in utter chaos. For Perseus Jackson had been missing for almost 5 years. They had been searching high and low for the lost Hero, but they had no luck. The Olympians had been working the hardest._

_Both the Romans and the Greeks had been trying to find Perseus, but as the Gods they had no luck. Artemis and her Hunt had been looking across the country and globe to try and find him._

_As time went on, the Olympians and the Campers started to lose hope. And, Dennis the Son of Poseidon was one of the ones taking it the hardest, for he had regretted what he had done and now could never apologize. The minute Percy had left, he had broken up with Annabeth feeling disgusted with himself, for Percy had never done anything to wrong him._

_All Dennis wanted to do was apologize for what he did, his turmoil growing with every day that passed. Poseidon was also taking it hard, for his son was missing after accepting God Hood. His precious boy, was gone and he could do nothing about it. Percy could be in insufferable amounts of pain and he could nothing about it._

_But, Artemis she was the most shocking out of them all. Artemis ran her Hunt every which way trying to find the Lost Son of Poseidon. She had barley slept when he had first disappeared and no one knew why. But, overtime she had also started to lose hope as well. The sadness was barely hidden in her silver eyes, even to this day._

_But, that wasn't the only problem the Gods and Campers faced, because a new war was beginning. With some of the most ancient Primordials' in existence. Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus, Pontus, and Oceanus were rising. The fear of their return was great, so both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood United into one camp to become stronger they were now known as Camp Ολυμπίου or Olympian._

_The Romans and Greeks learned how to coincide peacefully, which caused an alliance to be built. The Gods and Goddesses also visited their children more often then not, because they knew that was something that Perseus would want._

_Poseidon forgave Dennis overtime for what he did, seeing how much pain he was in. But, he didn't forgive the brain spawn Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth she had become known as the One Who Broke Their Hero's Heart. Many people still stood by her, but they still couldn't believe that she would hurt Percy like that. _

_Of course, neither Annabeth or Dennis got out of a punishment but Dennis took his proudly knowing he deserved it. While Annabeth was angry that she was being punished for doing something her heart wanted. Which got a lot of laughs from the people listening to what her punishment would be. Ignoring her angry rants Zeus had decided to punish them by being in a situation they most feared. For Dennis it was in a airplane, and for Annabeth it was being surrounded by automated spiders._

_To put it frankly they learned their lesson pretty quickly. So now Poseidon was a little less cold towards Athena for she did nothing to help her daughter, like he did nothing to help his son. But, as the days grew on and Perseus was still nowhere to be found the sorrow and guilt grew stronger. And, the only question that plagued the Campers and Olympians minds night and day was, Would Perseus ever be found, and if so would he be the same?_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked the Chapter, I know it was short but I wanted you all to see what was going on down in Olympus and Earth. _**


	6. Authors Note

**_It has come to my attention, repeatedly in fact that many of my readers are annoyed with the Clarisse and Silena pairing that I have set up. Now I can change it to where Beckendorf comes later in the story._**

**_But, what I was going to do was that Chaos could only have a select few people train Percy so it either had to be Beckendorf of Silena and Beckendorf being a hero let Silena go on. So Silena hid the pain well, and when they come back to Camp she is comforted by Clarisse like she was before and a romance blossoms from that. But, if you want me to change it I will._**

**_~ShakespearePoet101_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**5 Years in the Future:**_

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, stared at his opponents with no emotion on his face. He circled Luke and Bianca with Riptide raised, into a defensive pose. He was slightly crouched so if they suddenly lunged forward he would be ready. Then Luke raised his sword and rushed at him, Percy immediately lunged to the side and swung his right leg close to the ground, effectively tripping Luke.

Before Luke could get up Percy pressed the tip of his sword to Luke's throat. "I win." Percy said with a smile, and Luke looked at him before seeing something behind him and smiled.

"Not quite." Bianca's voice said, Percy turned and saw a victorious smirk on her face. But, Percy smiled and shook his head which caused Bianca to look at him in confusion. Before realisation flashed across her eyes, and before she could move a blur of fur slammed into her side knocking her to the ground. Liekos stood with one paw on Bianca's chest effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Good Job Liekos." Percy said with a smile, before he turned back to Luke and smiled. "Skia, come and guard Luke." Percy shouted and almost immediately the beautiful she wolf appeared and walked towards him. She sat beside Luke making sure he didn't move, and whenever he twitched she growled. Percy chuckled slightly and walked to the bench near the wall to rest.

He sighed comfortably when he sat down and his tired legs finally got a chance to rest, from today's activities. Percy ran his hand through his dark locks, staring at the sky with a peaceful expression on his face but also sadness. He missed Earth, his family and friends, he missed Chiron and the Camp, Hell he even missed Mr. D. Which was saying something.

Percy knew he changed a lot since he was last on Earth, he was now at least 6 foot 4. His muscle tone had changed he now had a well defined six pack, with some body fat still on him but that was necessary. His legs had toned out and were now well defined, while his jaw became chiseled. His Sea Green eyes became somewhat brighter which made them light up in the sun. His hair had become a darker raven black, while his face had developed some aristocratic features. From his high cheekbones to his thin nose, to his full lips. His hair still held the grey streak from his time holding the sky.

Percy was still tan, he glanced at his right arm and saw the SPQR and the trident brand with one line underneath which made sadness wash over Percy. He then rubbed his hands together, and saw the scar on his left hand from when Luke had tried to kill him when he was twelve, but had forgiven him for that at least four years ago. Percy was now 22, he knew he was an adult but that didn't mean he hadn't stopped acting like a kid.

Percy and Luke got into trouble a lot together, like when they had glued Bianca and Zoë together to see what would happen. It hadn't ended well for them, Percy had learned exactly what a woman could with a spatula, and it didn't have anything to do with cooking. He shuddered at the memory now he and Luke were terrified of the cooking utensil to the amusement of both Chaos and the Girls. His mind shuddered also at the thought of what would have happened to him and Luke if they had, had access to both of their hands.

"Percy can we get up now, I need to pee." Luke's whine, brought him out of his musings. He glanced at one of his best friends and almost laughed at the look of mock torture on his face. He whistled softly, and immediately his Familiars got up and walked towards him. Luke scrambled up and with crossed legs ran into the castle. Percy chuckled slightly, and walked towards the larger archway leading into the Castles foyer, Liekos and Skia following. Bianca had decided to stay outside, to practice her archery.

Percy stepped into the grand foyer and marvelled at the beauty. The room itself was large, and the floor was oak paneling with plush carpets scattered around the room. On the right side of the room there was an alcove type thing, which held brown leather sofas and chairs that surrounded a simple hearth. Then to the left of that stood a beautiful staircase that went right and made a landing. It had a railing and in the middle of that railing held a eagle spreading its wings. The walls were red oak paneling, which made up the railing of the staircase but not the stairs itself. Then towards the left of the staircase if you were at the top, there was another landing which had a rounded railing. Towards the end of the room, stood a door which led into the main Entrance Hall, and right beside that door stood a beautifully carved red wood table with an assortment of wines and ales on top of it.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and made the room have a comforting glow about it. Percy walked towards the staircase, and ascended it. His feet barely making a sound against the wood. Percy reached the top of the landing, and walked towards the hallway the led from it on the right hand side of it. He walked past wooden doors, and finally came across his. He entered his room, and immediately went towards the end of it towards the bathroom. He entered his bathroom, and took off his boots sighing in contentment when his feet touched the cool ground.

He walked towards his larger bathtub, really the size of a large hot tub and made from porcelain. It had many taps which made different foams come out for different scents. He turned on the taps for warm and cool water and stood up as the bath started fill up. He stripped from his sweaty tee shirt and jacket, then he took off his worn jeans. He shivered slightly from the coolness of the room, but didn't mind it all that much. Percy turned off the taps, when the water reached the appropriate level and stepped into the warm water. Percy sighed as his sore muscles relaxed in the water, the water already healing him.

Percy turned another tap on, so a pine foam could fill the tub. When he decided it was enough he turned off the tap. Percy submerged himself underwater running his hands through his hair with soap to rid himself of dirt. He broke through the surface of the water, and then scrubbed himself clean. Before rinsing himself in the none soapy water. Percy stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, and dried himself off. Percy was rubbing his hair when he entered his closet.

He quickly changed into his normal blue jeans and purple shirt. Before grabbing a clean black jacket and putting it on, and walking out of his closest and putting back on his boots. Percy left his bathroom and exited his room heading towards the main dining room. He entered a few minutes later, already starving and happy that a meal was already prepared.

Percy sat down beside Luke, and immediately filled his plate with steak and potatoes, and dug in. When he was finished Percy noticed that Chaos had been staring at him the entire meal. He raised an eyebrow time wards his mentor, which caused Chaos to smirk.

"I hope your quite finished Perseus. Because I have a mission for you and your friends." He said with a leveled gaze. Percy and everyone else at the table was immediately paying attention.

"What's the mission Chaos?" Luke asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

Chaos again looked at them before responding. "I need you to go back to Earth, I fear that if you don't Olympus may fall once and for all, and life on that planet will end. If you don't win this war, the consequences will be greater than even that I fear." Chaos said, and Percy immediately felt like his whole world was crashing down around him, literally.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked the Chapter, and again I'm sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter won't be or I hope it won't be. And, I hope I did a good job on the description, I'm not really good at it. **_

_**Oh, and for those who were wondering Pharos was flying in the forest, on the property. And when Percy exited his bath, Skia and Liekos were asleep on his bed.**_

**_Again, I hope you liked the Chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is safe, Chaos?" Luke asked worry tinged in to his tone. Percy rolled his eyes slightly at his best friend.

"Luke I'm the one who's going to be teleported light years, to Earth. So you four can come safely." He said with a shake of his head. After they had learned the news that Olympus was again at war. Percy had immediately shot in to action. He had begged Chaos to find a way to get him to Earth. And, after two days of excruciating waiting Chaos finally found the solution. It was risky Percy knew that, but he didn't care. If it was the only way to help his friends and family then he would do it.

"I know that I'm worried about you." Luke snapped turning around and pouting. Percy again rolled his eyes at Luke, and turned to Chaos who was chuckling slightly.

"Are you ready Perseus? I have keyed in where you will be teleported. It will be somewhere on Long Island." Chaos said looking at him with his obsidian black eyes. "But, you must remember that this type of extensive travel, has its side affects. It can also be unreliable." He continued with worry entering his tone. Percy nodded immediately he knew the risks, but he wouldn't allow anything to happen to his friends.

"I'm ready Chaos, oh and Luke don't do anything stupid." Percy said with a smirk as Chaos raised his hand. The last thing Percy saw before a blinding white light covered him, was Luke looking annoyed. And, Percy couldn't help but laugh, as he felt his body get tugged into a black abyss. Percy glanced around him, and saw stars flashing across the black sky. He felt something akin to tranquility pass through him. He knew that he was traveling faster than the speed of light, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. He sighed and closed his eyes, and let himself get lost in the peacefulness that space brought. Of course, when he finally got comfortable he slammed in to a cold hard surface.

"Of course." Percy moaned as he picked himself off the ground. Percy opened his eyes and saw nothing but an expanse of white. The air around him was frigid, the sky a light grey. The wind seemed to blow straight through his clothes. Percy shivered already feeling the wrath of winter. Percy looked around, assessing his surroundings. Like he had been aware of earlier there was snow covering the ground. He was aware he was on a rather large glacier. Percy could see the ocean below him, its grayish blue color soothing him. The sound of the waves hitting the ice and the smell of salt in the air, made him realize how much he missed Earth. Percy walked towards the edge of the glacier and sat down. Letting his feet dangle over the expanse of water below him. He could feel the icy coldness of the snow biting in to his thighs, but ignored it.

He could faintly hear the sounds of birds. "Well I'm obviously not in Long Island. Unless a Ice Age happened while I was gone." He muttered to himself, staring towards the horizon. "But, where am I?" He honestly didn't have any idea where he was. He didn't even know if he was on the same continent as America. Percy stared at the water below him and decided he could ask a creature. He was getting ready to dive off the glacier when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Percy glanced at the figure that had just spoken. And, saw a what looked like a man in a long black cloak with a hood pulled over his head. Shielding his face from Percy. The man had a deep and commanding voice.

"Trust me I think I'll be fine." Percy responded trying not to sound rude. He again turned to the edge of the glacier.

"No I don't think you'll be fine Son of Poseidon." The voice again said. Percy immediately froze not believing what he heard. "Yes I see I shocked you. Well why don't you turn to me so we can talk." The voice said again, and Percy felt compelled to listen. Percy turned and stood staring at the man. "Why don't we go for a walk." The man said already turning leaving no room for discussion. Percy followed him with a frown, glancing back longingly at the ocean. He followed the man down a steep path that twisted and turned everywhere.

"You must be confused, so I will allow you to ask me four questions. Only four and they must not be about who I am." The man said glancing at him. Percy nodded understanding the rules. He mulled over in his mind what would be a good first question, before it came to him.

"Where are we exactly?" He asked staring at the ground in front of him making sure there wasn't any ice.

"We are on Ellesmere Island to the north of Canada and to the west of Greenland. It's actually a quaint little place." The man explained, which caused Percy's confusion to rise. The next question came to his mind easier than the last.

"Why am I here? I was supposed to land in Long Island." He said confusion laced in to his tone. He could hear the man chuckle.

"The reason you are here is a mystery even to me. Maybe the Fates wanted you to end up here so you can plan what to do when you return. Or maybe Chaos made a mistake on the coordinates. He must have warned you how unreliable travel at that much of a distance is." The man responded with a shrug. Percy filed it away in to his mind how the man knew about Chaos.

"Why did you stop me from jumping in to the water?" Percy asked with a frown. "You must have known me being the Son of Poseidon it wouldn't have hurt me."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that. You see like I told you earlier travel like what you just went through is unreliable at best. Even though it is useful, it comes with its quirks. And, one of those many quirks is depleting energy or abilities that someone possesses. So for an example you won't be hurt by jumping in to large bodies of water, even at enormous heights. But, since you traveled thousands of light years that power is depleted. Oh don't worry you'll get it back in due time, but the reason I stopped you doing it because you would have quite possibly killed yourself. It's sort of like you get what you give. You got teleported to Earth at the expense of a depletion of one of your abilities." The man explained, and immediately Percy felt gratitude fill him.

"Thank you for saving me." Percy said pushing down the worry that filled him. The man simply nodded in understanding.

"I believe you are on your last question." The man said and Percy nodded. He thought about it for minute thinking of what would be the best question to ask.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked glancing at the man before looking back to the trail.

"I know many things about you Perseus Jackson. I know you were scorned by the one you loved and betrayed by your brother. I know you're a God, I also know though that because you are training under Chaos that your God Hood is being restrained until you complete your training. It's not hard to know who you are Perseus, you are the Lost Hero and Son of Poseidon. But, I can see there is more in you than that. Than being a Hero and a Prince. You're a good person in general and I'm sure Poseidon is glad to call you his son." The man said, and Percy felt shock enter him. Percy didn't understand how someone he didn't even know. Know so much about him.

But, before Percy could voice his confusion the man clapped his hands together. "We're here." He said and Percy turned and saw that they were on a beach. But, instead of smooth sand in its place was rocks. He could see birds he didn't recognize fly over the water looking for fish.

Percy kept quiet as he followed the man to the waters. The man bent down and made a clicking noise, that caused Percy to worry about his sanity. But, then he realized what the man was doing. He remembered dolphins making the same noise or it seemed similar to it. Percy stared out at the horizon and saw distant glaciers gleaming in the Sun light. He was pulled out of his observations by the water suddenly rippling and the man's chuckle. Percy watched in amazement as a pale head emerged from the water. Immediately Percy noticed a sword like tusk sticking from its upper lip. The beautiful spiral tusk was about 6 feet which meant the beautiful creature wasn't full grown yet. Percy knew it was a Narwhal but that didn't seize to amaze him. He noticed the tail of the Narwhal was about 15 feet from its head. Percy knew the Narwhal wasn't full grown yet, but he was still amazed at the size. The Narwhals head was tilted to the side so it wouldn't accidentally stab them. Percy turned to look at the man who was smiling.

"This is Marc named after an honorable man I use to know. I called him because I believe he can take you home. He is a very special creature, and I believe you will grow very close with him. Now I must bid you farewell but I promise we will see each other again Perseus." The man said and when Percy blinked the man was gone. Percy turned to look in to Marc's eyes and saw kindness shining within the dark brown. Percy sighed and stepped in to the water. Luckily he still kept the power to keep his clothes dry. He walked over to Marc's head and got on. The narwhals head was slippery with sea water, but was soft. Percy being cautious of the blow hole wrapped his legs around Marc's neck. He hooked his legs behind Marc's front fins. Not hard enough so the Narwhal couldn't swim but enough so he would stay on.

"Alright Marc lets get me home." Percy whispered, and the Narwhal clicked in return, and dived beneath the water. Disappearing quickly beneath the murky waves.

* * *

Thalia Grace sat staring across the strawberry meadows in Camp Half Blood. She was currently sitting on the hill that housed her tree. She wasn't really focusing on anything just staring at nothing. She could see the Hunt walking among the Campers. And, Thalia sighed ever since the fear of an upcoming war approached. The Hunt had been forced to stay at Camp Olympian which meant they had seized their search for Percy.

A wave of sadness hit her. Ever since Percy disappeared she had done anything and everything she could to try and find him. All the Hunters had because Percy was the only real gentlemen left in the world. Even her own brother didn't have half the respect that Percy did among the Hunts ranks. The many reasons he was accepted among them varied from Hunter to Hunter but the two main reasons. Were the fact that one he had saved Artemis from a fate worse than death. And, second he would do anything for his friends and family. Which made the Hunters feel compassionate towards him. Which what Annabeth did to him made them so angry. Thalia didn't understand how anyone could be that callous. She also didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Percy like she did.

She had seen the way Percy looked at Annabeth. Had seen the love that shined brightly in his eyes, making them glow. And, for awhile she had seen Annabeth with the same expression. But, now that she analyzed her memory more closely. She saw that Annabeth had started to lose that spark in her eyes. But, for the life of her she couldn't figure out what made Annabeth go to Dennis. Sure Dennis was handsome but not like Percy. Thalia sighed softly and ran her hand through her short black hair. She missed her cousin dearly and wished he was there. But, as the years ticked by she felt herself losing hope. Poseidon had wanted to send Annabeth back to Tartarus for what she did. Luckily they had made him see how excessive that punishment was. Dennis she had seen quickly regretted what he did, and did anything he could to help them find his lost brother.

Over time the Campers had seen the regret Dennis showed and started to forgive him. But, what shocked her was the fact that Annabeth seemed to not care. Shortly after Dennis broke up with her she started to date Tanner the Son of Apollo. She had watched her friend change from Wise Girl to a complete and utter bitch. Thalia sighed again and stared at the ocean sadly wishing against any thing else that Percy was somewhere out there. She heard the dinner bell go off and sighed softly. "Oh Percy where are you." She said softly as she stood up and walked towards the Pavilion.

* * *

"So then I was like I need to use the dam restroom." Percy said with a laugh. "Zoë was so confused and then Grover was like I need to use the dam water fountain." Percy was cracking up as he remembered his time at the Hoover Dam. He could feel Marc laugh below him or the equivalent of one.

_"Alright I have one. Why don't fish like to play basketball?" _Marc asked and Percy immediately went to work on trying to figure out the joke. He had found out about a few minutes in to the trip that he still held the power to speak to aquatic animals. Of course since it was almost completely silent he had almost wet himself when Marc spoke.

"I don't know. Why?" Percy responded waiting for the answer.

_"Because they're scared of the net." _Marc said with his Narwhal laughter. Percy laughed as well, he had never met any creature with Marc's sense of humor. Well expect for maybe Blackjack, but his mostly had to do with donuts.

"That's a good one Marc how do you come up with these?" Percy said with as his laughter subsided.

_"A great joker never reveals his secrets." _Marc said with mystery in his tone. Percy immediately cracked up again. _"We're almost there. Are you ready Percy?" _Marc said turning his head slightly to look at him. Percy nodded gazing at the familiar beaches and trees. The water had also gotten increasingly warmer. Luckily Marc didn't seemed to mind. And, when Percy had asked about it he had simply said that he was special that way. Percy stared at the approaching shore and felt his uneasiness return with vigor.

What if they didn't want to see him. What if they didn't need his help. The thought alone of them not needing him made his heart break. He didn't want to be a burden to them, but he also didn't want them to get hurt. So he sucked up his breath and got ready to get off Marc. When they reached the sandy shore of Camp Half Blood, Percy felt a wave of nausea pass through. He remembered the last time he was here and couldn't help the pain that entered his heart. Here he had seen his beloved Annabeth cheat on him with his brother.

Percy blocked the painful memory and stood on the beach. He turned to look a Marc who had compassion shining in his brown eyes. He moved his head signalling him to go on, and Percy smiled slightly. Percy turned and started to walk towards the Pavilion. He could smell the food and felt his stomach grumble. He could hear the sound of voices and laughter. And, with a start Percy realized how different Camp Half Blood looked. It was to dark to see anything really, but the feel of it was different. Percy proceeded towards the Pavilion with a little more caution. He stepped into the shadows that the pillars brought, and saw something he never expected.

Romans and Greeks were eating and laughing together. The Gods and Goddesses were there and were sitting with their children. Even the Hunters were there, and Percy immediately noticed Thalia who was laughing but she had pain in her eyes. Percy realized that he put that there, he had been the one that had left them. Without a goodbye, without telling them that he would be alright. Percy felt sadness well in him, he had unknowingly hurt the ones he loved, and he regretted it. He saw his father sitting at the Poseidon table with Dennis. Both looked like they were down in the dumps. Percy stared at Dennis and realized that there was regret in his eyes. Percy couldn't believe it Dennis regretted what he did, but Percy frowned. Maybe the regret in his eyes was for something else entirely. Percy sighed softly and stared at his friends and family. They all looked so happy even when a war was erupting. Percy stepped back in to the night, he couldn't disrupt what they all had. Even though he saw pain their eyes. He knew they were close to moving on, and he didn't want to disrupt that. He would help them from afar, close enough to protect them but far enough for them to never see him.

Percy moved down the hill and towards the beach again. But, in his his hurry to escape he didn't see the rack of weapons. So when he crashed straight in to it and all the weapons came crashing down onto the ground, he was shocked. But, what alerted him to his surroundings were the footsteps running towards him. Percy immediately shot to his feet, and started to run. He saw lights turn on and immediately the field he was in was washed in light. Percy felt like a deer caught in headlights, his head was turning on where he could go, but finding nothing. Percy knew the beach was his only option of escape. He shot towards it trying to ignore that footsteps coming closer. He was almost there when a huge wall of water raised up and blocked his path.

"Damn it." Percy cursed softly knowing that his father was to blame for this. Percy again tried to find any other way out, and the only thing he could think of was the woods. So he ran towards those as if his life depended on it. But, before he could get even halfway there, he felt something wrap around his legs and trip him. He crashed against the ground with a thud. He groaned in annoyance and tried to move his legs but had not luck. And, with a sigh he realised he was stuck. He could hear the sound of approaching foot steps and closed his eyes accepting his fate. He felt two strong arms grab him and haul him up by each arm. Percy opened his eyes and looked at two boys that he never seen before. They looked at him with smirks and started to haul him towards the Pavilion. When they reached the outer edges of it the one holding his left arm let go and entered bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Looks like your invention worked elf." He said looking straight at Leo. Leo looked to be insulted by the nickname but the sparkle in his eyes belied his true emotions.

"And, who did we catch? With my beloved invention." Leo asked his hands twitching slightly. Percy could feel the boys hand on his arm tighten slightly.

"Bring him out Heath." The other boy said. Heath started to pull Percy towards the light, but he started to buck backwards. Heath tightened his hand on his arms but Percy didn't stop struggling.

"Come on we won't hurt you." Heath said through gritted teeth and with one final tug, which caused Percy to lose his footing he crashed in to the light. Percy kept his head down as he was pulled back onto his feet. He heard a gasp from in front of him, and saw Thalia staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Percy?" She asked hope and pain etched in her tone. But the minute she said his names other stared at him with wide eyes. Percy could see his father standing up and looking at him with pained eyes. Percy wracked his brain for anything he could say, but came up blank. He stared in to Thalia's tear filled eyes and only one word came to mind.

"Hey."

* * *

**A/N; I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I hope the chapter length was ok as well as the chapter itself. I'm sorry if it sucks I'm trying to get back in to the feel of this story. But, again I hope it doesn't totally suck. Oh, and the others along with Skia, Pharos, and Liekos will come soon. Oh and the "Mystery Man" will appear again along with Marc. The Mystery Man plays an important roll in this story. Also Marc can swim a lot faster than other Narwhals that's why he reached Long Island in a relatively good time. Hope you liked the Chapter.**

**Marc is dedicated to Narwhal King.**

**~ ShakespearePoet101**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey." Percy winced slightly at how lame it sounded, and when he saw Thalia's eyes flare he wished he could take it back. But, before he could react he was on his back. The cold marble of the Pavilion pressing into his back. He looked up and saw Thalia with anger sparkling in her eyes. He saw sparks jumping across her skin, and he felt fear enter him.

"That's all you can say _Hey _you've been gone 5 _years _Percy. And, all you say is Hey." Thalia snarls her anger making her skin crackle more. Percy had to admit it was a little scary how she could go from teary eyed girl to I'm going to fry your brains out. Percy looked around him trying to find something that could help him, but found nothing. So, he decided the only way out of this was talking. He knew it was risky but he had to try it.

"Well I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't going to waltz in and say I'm back. See that just sounds like I'm being a dick." He said with a grin, but when Thalia eyes seemed to shine more, and the skies started to darken he knew he had to do something else.

"So you decide to run away and not tell use you were back." Thalia hisses, and Percy winced slightly.

"Now I know this looks bad, but I was going to announce my presence." Percy said trying to keep himself from becoming fried.

"Don't lie to me Percy, I know when you lie." Thalia hisses again her grip on his shirt tightening. He could smell burning fabric, and knew he was running out of time. Percy stared in to one of his best friends eyes, and saw behind all that anger, there was pain. Percy closed his eyes as he felt regret hit him, he had caused all this pain. He knew he had to tell Thalia and everyone else. He opened his eyes again and saw that Thalia was looking at him with a worried expression. Percy sighed and moved to get up, surprisingly Thalia let him. Percy sighed again and stood up. He could feel shocked gazes on him, and knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He leaned against the closest pillar and looked across the sea of faces. He ran a hand through his hair wracking his brain on where to start, and decided to start from the beginning.

"Alright so I believe many of you know the story of what happened 5 years ago. I came back to Camp from training with Athena so I could propose to Annabeth." Percy started rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I went to the beach where Annabeth always was when I returned from a quest. Only this time it was different, I had heard voices off the shore. I didn't want to snoop but I also wanted to know what was going on, I quickly recognised one voice as Annabeth. And, to my shock I came across her cheating on me with Dennis." He said glancing at said brother. He saw Dennis was looking down shame coloring his face. Percy frowned slightly, before what he thought earlier came back. Dennis really did regret what he did, and Percy knew that he could forgive him or at least try. "I had never felt as much anger as I had in that minute. But, I didn't want to injure either Annabeth or Dennis so I ran. Of course, not before making some snide comments on my part and throwing the engagement ring on the ground. I knew where I wanted to go, I wanted to go to Olympus to end my life." Here Percy could hear some horrified gasps, but he continued. "I had asked the Gods for my death, but they didn't grant it. Instead they offered me God Hood, and I accepted..." Percy trailed off slightly trying to find words to continue his story. He saw that Thalia was staring at him with wide eyes.

"So Percy you're a... God!" Connor shouted from the Hermes table and Percy couldn't help but smile. He had missed the Stoll Twins.

"No I'm not a God." He responded with a shake of his head. He could see many people frown at that. He then saw Zeus step away from his table with a frown.

"What do you mean you are not a God Perseus?" Zeus asked his voice emotionless, but Percy could detect a hint of confusion. Percy sighed again knowing this would hold many more questions. He decided he wouldn't tell it all yet. Knowing it wasn't just his story to tell.

"I have been in training and my instructor and tutors saw fit to make sure I wasn't cheating so they held back my Godliness until my training is complete." He said hoping that what he said would keep the questions at bay, but of course it didn't.

"Instructor? Tutors? Percy where have you been and who have you been with." His father asked staring at him with worried eyes.

"I will tell you in time. Please just leave it at that, I will tell you just not now." He responded a begging tone entering his voice. He saw some people deflate and knew he had won. He knew he had to tell them, but he couldn't. It wasn't just his story to tell.

"Alright Perseus we will hold off our questions for now." Zeus said and Percy felt relief flood him. He knew he had already gotten at least a little time, but knowing they wouldn't be pestering him made him feel relieved.

"Thank you Zeus." Percy said and inclined his head. Percy then looked over the faces of his friends, and realized the depth of how much he missed them. He saw Jason with his arms around Piper who was leaning into him. He saw Nico standing beside Hades with happiness sparkling in his obsidian black eyes. He had missed Nico the most beside Thalia and his Father. Nico had always stood beside him and even though Bianca had been killed saving him. Nico had found it in his heart to forgive him. Which what would make the others arrival that much better for Percy. Percy then glanced at his father and couldn't help but smile. He had missed Poseidon very much.

But, before Percy could react he was pulled into a hug. Shocked he had no choice but to hug the person back. He then pulled back and came face to face with Dennis. Dennis had regret shining in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Percy. What I did was inexcusable and I hope one day you can forgive me." Dennis said stepping back from him. Percy stared at his brother and knew he meant every word. But, he knew that even if Dennis regretted his actions it didn't excuse what he did. Percy knew though that he wouldn't throw away his relationship with his brother though. Even though Percy had harboured hateful feelings towards Dennis for years, seeing the regret in his eyes. Percy knew in time he could forgive Dennis.

Percy smiled slightly at his brother. "I know what you did is... unforgivable." He said and immediately saw Dennis deflate, and continued quickly. "But, I'm willing to try and forgive you." He said and saw Dennis smile brightly. Percy then felt himself crushed into another hug, and from the salty ocean breeze smell he knew it was his Father.

"It's good to have you back Percy." Poseidon said once he pulled back.

"It's good to be back Dad." Percy responded with a smile. He saw that his father was examining him, looking at all the changes he had undergone. He saw pride sparkling in his father's eyes. Percy than turned around to face Thalia.

"Come on Airhead you know you want to give me a hug." Percy said with a fake pout. Thalia glared at him, but relented and walked towards him. He opened up his arms and embraced Thalia. Thalia hugged him back tightly, and before Percy knew it he was thrown across the pavilion by a spark of lightening. He connected with the cold marble with a thud, and he groaned. "Should have seen that coming." He muttered as he stood up. He then glanced down at his shirt and saw a large hole in the middle.

"Aww this was my favorite shirt. Couldn't you have I don't know shocked me when I was wearing a bad shirt." Percy said. He pulled out his shirt more so more people could see the damage. "I mean come on, and now I smell like fried chicken." Percy grumbled, pouting. He heard a chuckle from in front of him and saw that Thalia was laughing. "It's not funny my beloved shirt is dead." Percy said with indignation in his voice. Which caused Thalia and many others to laugh. Percy just stuck out his tongue.

"Now will you please tell me why the Romans are here?" Percy asked glancing at Reyna and a couple others. "Not that I mind that they are here I'm just curious." Percy continued thinking about some of the Romans short temperaments. He heard Thalia chuckle slightly.

"Well when you decided to train a war started to brew between the Gods and some Primordial's. And, for our safety we decided to unite Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter to make Camp Olympian. The Romans have been here for about three years." Thalia explained and Percy nodded. He was slightly surprised that they didn't want to kill one anorher any more.

"Why here though?" Percy asked remembering the beautiful place that was California.

"We decided to stay at Camp Half Blood because it's closer to Olympus, and is more protected." Thalia said looking at him like he was a idiot.

"Hey, I was just asking." Percy said with a grin, and Thalia smirked. Percy felt happiness fill him, he had missed his friends very much.

"It's good to see you Jackson." Reyna said appearing in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"It's good to see you to Reyna." He replied with a smile as well. He heard his stomach grumble and many laughed.

"I guess you're hungry Jackson?" Reyna said with a chuckle, and Percy nodded. He had been hungry for a while.

"Yeah I think I could eat a cow." He said chuckling, but when all laughter seized he grew confused. "What did I say something wrong?" Percy asked before realizing that Hera's sacred animal was a cow. He turned to the Queen of the Gods. "Hera I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive." He said hoping not to be turned into a cow. But, Hera didn't even look at him. She was staring at something behind Percy which caused Percy to be even more confused. He was about to turn around when a voice stopped him.

"Percy." The female voice was a whisper but Percy recognized it immediately. He closed his eyes as pain rocked through his body, and completely turned around. He opened his eyes and stared in to the stormy gray eyes that he once loved, but now only brought him pain.

"Annabeth." Percy said softly his appetite now completely gone.

* * *

**A/N; I know this chapter is a little bit of a disappointment being right after the last one. But, I hope you liked it anyways. I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words autocorrect can only do so much. Again I hope you liked the Chapter and I'm hoping to update by next week or the week after.**

**Also I wanted to say that I'm trying to find a way to make Artemis and Percy talk with one another (in private and more friendly not like saying I'm glad you're back). I hope an idea comes to me soon.**

**~ ShakespearePoet101**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like the chapter, and I just wanted to say a couple things before you begin. For one I am sorry for the people who wanted Percy to explode on Annabeth, and cause a big scene. That will not happen... yet... Trust me it will happen just not in this chapter. And, for the ones who are confused on why Percy calls Camp Olympian, Camp Half Blood. He's just not use to the name yet so he will refer to it as Camp Half Blood.**

**\- ShakespearePoet101**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared him for this. Sure he knew that she was at Camp Half Blood, but he didn't expect to run into her so soon. He stared into her stormy gray eyes. Ones that he used to always feel happy when he saw them, but now they only brought him pain. He saw shock and pain swirling in them, but couldn't bring himself to care. Then the anger hit him like a tsunami. He glanced at the man standing beside her, and felt his anger rise. He remembered who he was, Tanner, Son of Apollo. He couldn't believe that she would date Tanner. When they were dating she always told him that she would never date a kid of Apollo. Mostly from the fact that she supposedly didn't like Apollo for making all the prophecies. Which was yet another lie she had told him. Percy felt the familiar tugging in his gut, and he knew that if he didn't leave or calm down something bad would happen.

Percy didn't want to confront her, and he didn't want to act like a coward. But, if acting like a coward made the camp stay standing. Then he would gladly walk away with his proverbial tail between his legs. So with a final glare Percy turned and walked towards the cabins. He ignored the calls of his name as he walked towards the Poseidon Cabin. Percy looked at it and immediately felt a small smile grace his features. He had missed the old thing, and the memories it brought with it. Even if some of them had to do with Annabeth. He stepped into the cabin, and was immediately assaulted by the scent of the sea. It made him feel relaxed and at home. Percy stared at the familiar sculpture that Tyson had made, and his heart lurched remembering his brother. He had missed Tyson terribly and Percy hoped he could go and see him soon.

Percy walked over to his bed, and was surprised to see that it was virtually untouched. He sat down and some dust rose into the air, but he ignored it. He was just glad to be back somewhere that was familiar. Even though he already missed Liekos, Pharoh, and Skia. He knew they were in good care with the others. Percy frowned in contemplation, he had no idea when to bring the others. From his reception he knew that they would be happy, but he didn't want his friends to be overwhelmed. Especially Luke, Percy knew that many wouldn't react kindly to Luke, and Percy didn't want anything to happen to his best friend. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really did have a lot of things to figure out.

Most of which was how to avoid Annabeth for as long as possible. Again he knew it was cowardly, but he really didn't want unnecessary drama. It was the best for everyone if he stayed away from Annabeth. He saw how happy everyone was and he didn't want to cause any unneeded strife. Percy knew that they needed to be a united front. Especially with the dark times that would soon come to pass. He just hoped that whatever was coming, and whatever may happen they would all stand together. He had lived through two wars, and had watched many noble and brave people fall. Had witnessed the deaths of many of his friends, and he knew that if he had anything to say about it he wouldn't let innocent people die. He would rather die himself than watch as innocents were killed. He always hated the prospect of war. Pushing innocents into a battle that they didn't want to fight. All because of the arrogance or cruelty of the other side. Sure he had seen war appear with good reasons, but those were few and far apart. War in itself was an outlet for that sides frustrations and anger. Percy knew though that without war the world wouldn't be the way it is. There wouldn't be dominant and submissive countries, and there wouldn't be angry and bitter people in those submissive countries. Percy had learned long ago that if many were given the chance then they could prove themselves to be worthy. Though many times out of most situations those people were always overlooked for the more normal candidate. Percy sighed and decided to think about something less depressing. He really didn't want to think about war until he absolutely had to.

He glanced at the cabin again, and couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and simply breathed in the scent of the sea. Of the a place he knew he would always be welcomed to. A place where he knew would always be his home no matter what. Back in Gallinia there were large bodies of water, but he just didn't feel as connected with them like on Earth. Even though they were cooperative in working with him to make his powers stronger. Percy sighed and opened his eyes, and stared at his hands. He honestly had no idea what to do. He didn't know whether or not to talk to Annabeth. Even though his mind was set on avoiding her he wanted to make sure it was the right course of action. Another thing he didn't know about was how to call the others. He had contemplated on not calling them until the war was over, but then realized that if the war didn't kill him Zoë would. They had become closer and were like brother and sister, they all were. They were a small family with Chaos but Percy still missed his other one.

He missed his mother, father, and step father. He even missed Dennis to a degree. Which brought him to another thing he had to think about. Even though thinking of Dennis shocked him. He had no idea that Dennis would change so much. He had seen honest regret in his brothers eyes, and Percy knew that maybe one day Dennis would be someone that he would trust completely. He just hoped that one day peace would finally blanket the Godly world. He knew it was a silly thing to hope, but that was one of the things he wanted most. He wanted the Gods and Goddesses to work together side by side no matter the status. He wanted the Council to give back Hades and Hestia's thrones. He had never seen anyone else more worthy to have them. Hestia truly was the Last Olympian. She cared for everyone and everything and no one remembered her for it. She deserved everything that this world could offer, but she didn't seem to mind that she didn't get it. While Hades was a father who did anything to protect his children. Even though he lost their mother and his love because of it. He was strong and independent and a man that Percy really looked up to. Percy just wished that Hades hadn't had to go through all that suffering for him to see it.

"Percy?" A soft and timid voice whispered and Percy glanced at the owner of said voice. He smiled when he saw that it was Nico. Nico seeing his smile seemed to gain confidence.

"Hey Death Breath." Percy said with a smirk. Nico smirked back and he moved farther into the room.

"You had us all worried. Are you alright?" Nico asked sitting down on the bed across from him. Percy stared at him for a moment. Nico was more like his little brother than his cousin. He was always there for him even though he sometimes had shady plans. Nico always pulled through for him, and Percy would forever be thankful to him. Percy knew that Nico wasn't asking for everyone as a whole, but for himself as well. Nico honestly wanted to know how he was doing, and Percy felt his heart warm at the thought.

"To tell you the truth, I've been better, but I have also been worse. I guess only time will tell how I am." Percy said with a soft smile. Nico stared at him for a moment shock slightly showing in his eyes.

"You really have changed Percy. I don't think I have ever heard you speak that eloquently before." He teased and Percy blushed slightly.

"Well they do say time changes not what we can see, but rather what we can't." Percy shot back and Nico only chuckled.

"Very true Percy, but will you be alright with her being here?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow, and Percy sighed softly.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that Nico. I think I will be, but then again I don't think I will. At least I have you all to help me though." He responded rubbing his temples slightly. He hoped he was alright with Annabeth being here, and dating Tanner. Though he didn't think he would be able to talk to her so soon.

"We're all here to help you. Your dad wanted me to tell you that you're invited to Atlantis anytime, and that Triton and Amphridite won't be a problem." Nico said and Percy smiled. He was glad that his father was so thoughtful.

"Thanks Nico, but why were you the one to come and talk to me?" Percy asked and he saw Nico blush or his equivalent.

"They sort of don't know I am in here..." Nico said or rather mumbled, but Percy heard it. He raised his eyebrow at Nico, and again saw that Nico blushed. "I came in here after eavesdropping on some of their conversations." Nico explained and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"That's perfect Nico, I remember now why I am wary of shadows now." Percy said chuckling, but Nico just rolled his eyes.

"And, I remember now why I have anger management classes." He said and Percy pretended to be hurt.

"You wound me my friend. Deeply and artfully you wound me." He replied and he saw Nico again roll his eyes.

"Artfully? Really Percy?" Nico asked and Percy just stuck out his tongue.

"Yes artfully, now leave so I can get my beauty sleep." Percy said in a faux stern voice.

"Beauty sleep? Percy we don't have another 5 years to wait for you." Nico said with a laugh disappearing into the shadows. Just as Percy threw his pillow at him.

"That's cheating!" He called and he swore he thought he heard a laugh in reply. Percy grumbled as he crossed the room and grabbed his pillow. He walked back to his bed and laid down. He stared at the underside of the bed above him tracing the fixtures in the wood. He had before he went back to his bed turned out the lights. So he was now laying in the stillness of the dark. The peacefulness and quiet helped Percy finally relax after the days events. He closed his eyes, and thought about Marc. The funny and gentle Narwhal who was already a close friend. He then thought about the mysterious man he met, and wondered where he had come from. Percy knew the man held great power. What he didn't know but he had it.

Percy sighed he was just another mystery to the endless labyrinth that was his life. Percy pulled his blanket up to his chin and turned on his side. He stared across the room at the empty bed. He knew somehow that Dennis wouldn't come and sleep here tonight. He felt a twinge of guilt at that. He didn't want to usurp him, but he was also glad that he was left alone. At least for one night anyways. He knew that tomorrow would bring many surprises and hassles, but he was ready to face them. After a good night's rest. So with another more peaceful sigh Percy let his body be lulled into the dark embrace of sleep.

* * *

Percy awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight streaming in through the windows. He looked around his eyes squinting against the harsh light of day. He waited a moment before his eyes finally adjusted to get out of bed. He glanced at his shirt which still had a hole in it from Thalia. He felt slight sadness at the destruction of his shirt. It honestly was his favorite and now it was gone. He looked around the room, and couldn't believe it when he saw a fresh pile of clothes laying on his nightstand.

He quickly changed and found out that his clothes were a Orange and Purple shirt. That had Camp Olympian written on it and the Theta symbol below it. The rest of his ensemble was a pair of jeans and he just put on the shoes he had been wearing. He ran a hand through his hair and deemed himself worthy enough to go outside. Of course, after quickly brushing his teeth he exited the cabin. The minute his feet touched the ground he could feel stares on him. He did his best to ignore them as he headed to the Pavilion. He walked up the slight hill and could smell the delicious aroma of food. He paused near on of the pillars and stared into it. He saw his father and brother seated at the Poseidon table and the rest of the Gods and Goddesses were sitting with their children as well.

Percy frowned slightly in bewilderment. Things really had changed within the Demigod community. He then noticed the familiar clothing of the Hunt. Percy glanced towards the large field and saw that it housed the tents of the Hunt. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed that before. He reasoned though to be fair he had been running like crazy. With a sigh, Percy stood straighter and walked into the Pavilion. Immediate silence rained down on to the place, and Percy had to restrain himself from fidgeting. He continued towards his table and sat down well aware of the stares on him. He smiled at his father and brother who smiled back.

"Good morning Percy." Poseidon said softly.

"Good morning Dad, Dennis." Percy said acknowledging both of them. Dennis replied with a quick good morning as well, and Percy noticed that he looked shy. Not wanting to push his brother he talked with his father for most of breakfast. Percy didn't eat anything not really having an appetite. He loved talking about his father about nothing in particular. Mostly because he always came up with the funniest of topics. They talked about Sword Play to Water Sports, and then Dolphins wearing hats. Percy honestly had no idea, but they ended up getting into an argument over which one would look cuter. A dolphin with a cowboy hat and a fake gun holster or a dolphin with a monocle and top hat. **(A/N; I want your opinion on the matter. I think the Top Hat one would.) **All in all the meal was one of laughter.

Luckily Annabeth hadn't showed up, and neither did Tanner. Percy did however want to talk to Apollo and Athena. He had missed two of his closest friends dearly. He just didn't know how to get them alone. He also wanted to talk to Artemis, but again didn't know how to get her alone. It didn't take long for the answer to smack him in the face. Once the food was gone and everyone was well fed. Zeus stood up from his table effectively ending all chatter.

"It has been an eventful day. Not only have I learned that I am exceptional at blackjack, but Perseus Jackson has come back to us. And, I know I speak for everyone in saying we have missed you and are glad you are back. Welcome back Perseus." Zeus announced and immediate cheers ran through the Pavilion. After a couple of moments of cheering Zeus cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him again and quieted down. "Now on a much darker note I have learned about an attack on one of our bases in Long Island. There were only a few survivors, but they can't leave because the monsters that attacked the base are still there. Luckily they were able to send an Iris message telling us what happened. I have decided to send Artemis to help retrieve the survivors and kill the remaining monsters." Zeus said and immediately the Hunt cheered. Percy glanced at her and saw that her silver eyes were alight with excitement. Percy couldn't help but smile softly at her. He was glad she didn't have to be stuck at this camp for long. He knew that she liked to be free not chained down.

"I will leave immediately father." Artemis said standing up and already heading towards her tent. The only thing that stopped her was Zeus voice.

"Not so fast Artemis. You will be going but not alone." Zeus said causing Artemis to whip around and stare at him in shock. Percy had to agree he was shocked as well.

"What do you mean father? Who would go with me?" Artemis asked and demanded at the same time, and Percy could tell she was not happy. Zeus sensing the hostility shifted uncomfortably.

"Someone will be going with you because it's to dangerous. And who is going with you. That's obvious isn't it Artemis." Zeus said softly, and Percy noticed the way Artemis eyes grow wide with shock. Then he was staring into deep silver eyes, and he was the one to feel shocked.

"Yes Artemis, Perseus Jackson will be the one to aid you." Zeus said and Percy saw anger fill Artemis eyes, and he immediately wished he could disappear.

* * *

** A/N; I hope you liked the chapter. And, what Percy meant when he was talking about time was that emotions and the sense of understanding changed. Not the appearance of someone. Also I am sorry if the description of war angered or offended anyone. Again I hope you liked the chapter. Also when Nico said Poseidon told him he was inferring that Poseidon knew he was listening and said that specifically.**

**I hope to update sooner this time. Ciao.**

**\- ShakespearePoet101**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well. I decided to compose this chapter sooner than expected as sort of a peace offering. Since I do feel bad in not updating for a long time. So I hope this chapter makes up for some of the lost time. Oh and this will be a slow Pertemis pairing. **

**\- ShakespearePoet101**

* * *

_"There are two basic motivating forces: fear and love. When we are afraid, we pull back from life. When we are in love, we open to all that life has to offer with passion, excitement, and acceptance. We need to learn to love ourselves first, in all our glory and our imperfections. If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot fully open to our ability to love others or our potential to create. Evolution and all hopes for a better world rest in the fearlessness and open-hearted vision of people who embrace life."_

_\- John Lennon._

Silence. Dead silence reigned across the Pavilion. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. Percy stared into the angry silver eyes, and wished he could disappear. He had never seen Artemis this angry before. The anger that radiated off of her was like a force in itself. It was pushing him back, daring him to agree with her father's claim. He didn't want to oh how he didn't want to, but he knew if Zeus wanted it he would do it. He could feel eyes on him. Could feel their stares and the impatience that came with it. He realized that they were waiting. Waiting for his approval or dismissal of the request that was asked of him. He thought about the men and women who were trying to survive, and he knew he had to help. So with a grim determination he nodded his head. He squared his shoulders knowing what was about to come. It was a lot worse than he thought it would be. Screams of outage and anger rebounded through the Pavilion. He saw Artemis eyes flash as she started to advance on him. He backed away immediately, and he wasn't scared to admit that he was scared. No scared was to small of a word. Pants wetting, knee shaking, heart attack inducing terror that fit what he was feeling right now.

He knew what Artemis did to men that she found infuriating and it wasn't pretty. He would like to have children one day, and he knew if Artemis got her way he wouldn't. Finally after what seemed like forever to him Artemis stopped in front of him. He couldn't help but marvel at how perfect she smelled. She smelled like a pine forest, slightly spicy but with a hint of rose to level it out. Of course those thoughts ended when Artemis jabbed her finger into his chest. _Hard. _Percy was sure he was going to have a bruise there by the afternoon. Or maybe in like five minutes. Percy stared into the Goddess angry silver eyes, and wished he wasn't the one under her heated gaze. Another much harder jab brought him out of his musings, and he knew his eyes widened when Artemis leaned in.

"Let me make myself clear Jackson. _I _am the lead on this rescue mission, and if you even step an inch out of line. I will make you regret everything you have ever done. Got it." Artemis snarled and Percy could only nod his head. He was absolutely petrified at what exactly she could do to him. He glanced at his father and saw that his eyes were widened as well. He could clearly read the message that was in his eyes. _"You are so screwed." _If this situation wasn't so dire, Percy would have laughed, but since it was his livelihood on the line he decided to stay silent. "Good now let's go. The sooner we get there the better." Artemis said turning around and striding out of the Pavilion. He followed silently, and couldn't help but notice the sympathetic gazes following him.

He knew his father had wanted to argue, but it was his choice in the matter. If he had declined and Zeus made him do it. That would be an entirely different story altogether. Though Percy knew that he would still go. Not for the fact that Zeus would make him go, but rather for the fact that he wanted to be useful, and sitting around camp doing nothing... It wouldn't suit him, and Zeus probably knew that. Which was why Percy thought he asked him to go along with Artemis. That and for the fact that Artemis despite her skill still needed backup now and again, and this was one of those times. Percy followed Artemis towards the array of tents, and stopped just outside the border. He remembered that you had to be invited into the camp, and he didn't want overstep his boundaries. Artemis seeing him stop glanced at him, and Percy swore he thought he saw respect flash in her eyes, but it was gone before he could discern it.

"You can come in Jackson but do not loiter around. We have to be quick and head towards North Fork." Artemis said disappeared into her tent, and Percy stayed behind. Even though he was invited in he didn't move. It would be like trespassing into someone else's home, and Percy didn't want to make an already bad situation worse.

"Why are we heading towards North Fork?" Percy asked as Artemis came back out with her bow. Percy noticed that she also had two bags in her hands.

"We're going to North Fork because that's where the base is. It's there because the place is a rural area, and it offers up many good acres." Artemis said while shoving one of the bags into his chest, and continuing walking towards Thalia's hill. Percy followed behind her, and put the bag on his shoulder. They stepped through the borderline of the camp, and Percy glanced back and saw the familiar strawberry farm. He turned around and saw that Artemis was looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly and continued walking behind her.

"Remember Jackson one step out of line and I end you." Artemis called from behind her shoulder as she took off running. Leaving Percy in the dust and staring bewildered behind. With a sigh Percy took off running after her. Knowing that for once he shouldn't have been so chivalrous.

* * *

Three days, it took them three days to get to North Fork. Those three days were awful for Percy. He knew Artemis hated men, but he had never known the extent of her hatred. She wasn't cold, but Percy knew he wasn't wanted, and that stung. Though he knew he couldn't judge her. Knowing that if he was in her shoes, and had been scorned like she had then he would have hated men just as much. Luckily the trip was eventful enough for Percy to forget that Artemis hated him. He had seen Earth at its most beautiful and had heard the birds singing to each other in greeting.

He never wanted to forget the moments he had. Percy remembered a quote from a couple years ago. He had been looking out a window, and at Earth. The quote always stuck with him. _"Look again at that dot. That's here. That's home. That's us. On it everyone you love, everyone you know, everyone you ever heard of, every human being who ever was, lived out their lives. The aggregate of our joy and suffering, thousands of confident religions, ideologies, and economic doctrines, every hunter and forager, every hero and coward, every creator and destroyer of civilization, every king and peasant, every young couple in love, every mother and father, hopeful child, inventor and explorer, every teacher of morals, every corrupt politician, every "superstar," every "supreme leader," every saint and sinner in the history of our species lived there-on a mote of dust suspended in a sunbeam. The Earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the endless cruelties visited by the inhabitants of one corner of this pixel on the scarcely distinguishable inhabitants of some other corner, how frequent their misunderstandings, how eager they are to kill one another, how fervent their hatreds. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that, in glory and triumph, they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. Our posturings, our imagined self-importance, the delusion that we have some privileged position in the Universe, are challenged by this point of pale light. Our planet is a lonely speck in the great enveloping cosmic dark. In our obscurity, in all this vastness, there is no hint that help will come from elsewhere to save us from ourselves. The Earth is the only world known so far to harbor life. There is nowhere else, at least in the near future, to which our species could migrate. Visit, yes. Settle, not yet. Like it or not, for the moment the Earth is where we make our stand. It has been said that astronomy is a humbling and character-building experience. There is perhaps no better demonstration of the folly of human conceits than this distant image of our tiny world. To me, it underscores our responsibility to deal more kindly with one another, and to preserve and cherish the pale blue dot, the only home we've ever known." (Carl Sagan, Pale Blue Dot: A Vision of the Human Future in Space.)_

It stuck with him because it was true, and Percy knew it. Everyone in this world even though unconsciously mistreated and took Earth for granted. Even he did, and he knew not many meant to it was just human nature. So Percy did his best to remember Earth, and all its aspects. Because, he didn't know if he would ever see it again if he left for Gallinia again. Luckily after the second say of traveling they got some action. They ran into a couple hellhounds that were patrolling the border of the camp, but with a few quick and on point jabs they were able to kill them pretty easily.

Percy had never been to North Fork before, and this really wasn't the impression he wanted to have on his first visit, but oh well c'est la vie. Though nothing could have prepared him for the wreckage and carnage that awaited them. It wasn't the sight the hit them first. No it was the smell of it. The smell of blood and burned flesh hit his nose, and caused it to wrinkle in disgust. It was like death had solidified itself and was hanging over the place. He had never in all his years smelled something so horrible before. Then they reached the wreckage, and Percy wished he could forget what he saw. Bodies were strewn across the field. Some were ripped apart causing blood to be splattered across the ground. The green of the grass and the redness of the blood clashed.

Holes like an explosion went off were everywhere. Half charred remains of the warriors lay either in or around them. He saw that there was golden dust mixed in, and Percy was glad that some of the monsters were killed. The smell and the destruction of the base would give anyone nightmares. Percy also noticed what looked like tent pieces on the ground, and a campfire that still seemed fresh. The horror that he felt at the realisation of what happened here made him want to throw up. They had been taken by surprise without a warning, and many of them probably died without realizing what was happening. He glanced at Artemis and saw that she looked horrified as well.

"Come on we need to find the survivors." She said walking through the field, and Percy followed. He tried not to think about the dead bodies that he was passing. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was the fact that once they cleared the base out they would get the burial they deserved. Percy followed Artemis closely clutching onto Riptide. They walked through a slightly wooded area, and Percy's ears were straining to pick up any noise that was off. They entered another clearing and the sound of snarling made them stop. In a flash Riptide was in his hand, and he was in a defensive pose. Artemis as well had her bow out and an arrow already notched. Then from the other side of the clearing came three hellhounds and two Empousa. The minute the monsters realized they weren't alone they attacked.

Percy moved out of the way of the first hellhounds attack, and quickly brought Riptide down in an arch. He felt the blade meet the side of the hellhound, and he quickly moved to the side. Which caused the blade to run along its side. Percy ignored the howl of pain that the beast made, and focused on the other hellhound that came at him. He went down onto his knees as the thing jumped at him, and thrust Riptide up when the beast went over him. He was showered in golden dust, and disgust flashed across his body. He stood up, and saw that Artemis had taken care of one of the Empousa and the other hellhound. The last Empousa snarled and Percy stood beside Artemis as she raised her bow. Her eyes were murderous and Percy was glad he wasn't the one she was pointing the arrow at. The Empousa sensing the danger it was in started to flee, but the arrow that appeared in the back of its head stopped it. Percy watched with satisfaction as it blew up. Artemis not wasting any time walked forward and Percy followed.

They went into another clearing and saw that it was barren. Percy looked around and saw a that there was absolutely nothing there. He frowned and glanced at Artemis who looked perplexed as well. Percy turned around when he felt a presence behind him, and was met with a sword against his neck. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She had azure blue eyes that flashed gold at intervals. Her golden hair was in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, and she had armor on. Her eyes were hard and cold, and Percy realized that she was one of the survivors.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded coldness laced into her tone. Artemis who realized who the girl was as well lowered her bow.

"I am Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." Percy said trying to keep his voice calm. The girl raised an eyebrow before glancing at Artemis.

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt." Artemis said and Percy saw the girls eyes flash in recognition. The sword vanished from his throat and Percy sighed in relief.

"I am sorry for almost killing your friend my lady, but you have to understand that I need to be cautious." The girl said and Artemis nodded in understanding.

"What is your name?" Artemis asked and the girl smiled slightly.

"My name is Elizabeth, Daughter of Aphrodite." Elizabeth said and Percy had to contain his shock. Most of the Aphrodite kids he had met were obsessed with only their looks and hygiene. Of course Percy knew not all of Aphrodite's kids were like that, but looking at the girl with dirt on her face and in her hair. He couldn't believe that she was the daughter of Aphrodite. Seemingly sensing his shock she smirked. "Yeah a big shocker that I am the daughter of the most vain Olympian." Elizabeth said and Percy tried not to laugh.

"Yes it is a big shock, but where are the others?" Artemis said trying to get to business, but Percy saw the pain that flashed across Elizabeth's face, and a bad feeling entered him.

"There is no one else I am the only survivor. There were two others, but they left on a mission two days ago, and haven't been back." Elizabeth said and Percy saw sympathy in Artemis eyes.

"I'm sorry. Then if there is no one else we should get heading back to Camp. Are there any other monsters?" Percy asked and he saw the girls eyes widen, and Percy frowned slightly at her reaction.

"Look out." She cried and immediately Percy realized that she was looking behind him. He turned swiftly but all he saw was a bat, and a searing pain in his head, and then total and complete darkness. He felt his body hit the ground and could feel nothing as the searing pain grew. He couldn't make out what was what. All he could see was darkness, and nothing else. He could feel nothing, and hear nothing but the distant sounds of metal clashing against metal. Though he faintly heard the sound of a female voice screaming his name, but couldn't figure out who it was as the darkness consumed him, and he felt nothing else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the eleventh chapter of Perseus Jackson God of the Fallen. I wanted to put this into the chapter, but couldn't figure out where to put it so I decided to put it here.**

**"To be, or not to be: that is the question:**  
**Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer**  
**The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,**  
**Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,**  
**And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;**  
**No more; and by a sleep to say we end**  
**The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks**  
**That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation**  
**Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;**  
**To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;**  
**For in that sleep of death what dreams may come**  
**When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,**  
**Must give us pause: there's the respect**  
**That makes calamity of so long life;**  
**For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,**  
**The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,**  
**The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,**  
**The insolence of office and the spurns**  
**That patient merit of the unworthy takes,**  
**When he himself might his quietus make**  
**With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,**  
**To grunt and sweat under a weary life,**  
**But that the dread of something after death,**  
**The undiscover'd country from whose bourn**  
**No traveller returns, puzzles the will**  
**And makes us rather bear those ills we have**  
**Than fly to others that we know not of?**  
**Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;**  
**And thus the native hue of resolution**  
**Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,**  
**And enterprises of great pith and moment**  
**With this regard their currents turn awry,**  
**And lose the name of action.-Soft you now!**  
**The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons**  
**Be all my sins remember'd!" **

**― William Shakespeare, Hamlet.**

** I thought it was a beautiful quote from Shakespeare. So I wanted to put it into the story, but again I don't think you can fit Shakespeare into Percy Jackson. Unless they are talking about it. Again I hope you like the chapter, and I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

**\- ShakespearePoet101**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there is a reason behind it. Very recently my brother was diagnosed with Leukemia. Some of you might know him as Jaded Emperor. As well my father and brother died in an accident, and writing was my outlet during that time, but now that my younger brother was diagnosed with Leukemia I don't think I will be able to update for a while. I am sorry if that angers anyone. ****I have also been admitted into the hospital due to a surfing accident during one of my competition's. **

**I hope that this note doesn't seem pointless, but I just wanted you all to know. I hope to update soon though I promise. I have put this on my more popular stories so it is seen more, but again I hope I don't anger anyone. (I know I put a lot of Authors Notes).**

**Again though I can never show my gratitude fully for all your support on my writing. I hope to update soon to show that gratitude, and thanks for your support. Thank you for all you support and I hope my hiatus doesn't last long.**

**I love you all!**

**\- ShakespearePoet101**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Let's face it. We live in a command-based system, where we have been programmed since our earliest school years to become followers, not individuals. We have been conditioned to embrace teams, the herd, the masses, popular opinion - and to reject what is different, eccentric or stands alone. We are so programmed that all it takes for any business or authority to condition our minds to follow or buy something is to simply repeat a statement more than three or four times until we repeat it ourselves and follow it as truth or the best trendiest thing. This is called "programming" - the frequent repetition of words to condition us how to think, what to like or dislike, and who to follow."**  
**― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem**

* * *

_It watched from the shadows as its Master's minions attacked the unsuspecting Demigods and Hunter. It stared in confusion at the now crumpled form of the male Demigod on the ground. It turned its head and stared at the males face. He looked familiar and soon it remembered who the male was. (Even though it couldn't quite remember his name). Its eyes widened and it couldn't believe that it had found the one that its Master had been looking for. The happiness at finally finding the boy and pleasing its Master was great, but its happiness was soon gone as it watched the silver eyed one start to slay its Master's minions. Immediate fear set into its body watching as the male was taken away. Another failure would surely bring even more punishment than before. Which caused the beast to tremble in anguish._

_It didn't want to fail its Master but there was nothing it could do, but watch from the shadows. Finally the female and more importantly the male with the Hunter were gone. Leaving behind nothing but the desecration they left behind. Slowly it moved out of its perch and walked through the dust filled clearing. It was looking for any sign of where they could have gone. The boy had been missing for years, and it would not fail its Master's again. It was looking for any semblance of a clue. It searched through the dusty remains. It didn't care that the minions were dead. They were brainless fools that only had one purpose. Which was to serve and die for its Master. Nothing more and definitely nothing less._

_It sniffed the ground trying to find a scent on where they could have gone, but quickly gave up remembering that a Hunter had been with them, and there were miles of forests around. It could find them but ultimately would only end up wasting its time. It was about to leave when something shiny caught its eyes. Something that undoubtedly one of the Demigods left behind. Most likely being the males since he had fallen to the ground in an unconscious heap. With a new elation it quickly moved towards the shiny object, and saw that it was a necklace. The necklace had clay beads all around it with weird markings on them, but it didn't really matter. He sniffed the necklace and it had the males scent all over it. With a triumphant smile it quickly picked up the necklace in its mouth. Being mindful of the soft clay and keeping the necklace away from its teeth._

_It ran and ran towards its Master's base. Not stopping even when it felt exhaustion and thirst set into it. It would not stop until it reached its Master. Finally after hours of running it reached its Master's base. It quickly passed minions and dignitaries alike. Being mindful to not run into them, but at the same time not caring if it ran into them if they got in its way. It reached its Master's tent and waited to be summoned inside._

_It didn't take long. "Come in," A soft voice whispered from within the tent, and immediately the beast walked into its depth. It bowed to its Master. "You may rise. Have you brought me any news Eldritch?" Its master asked, and immediately it nodded. It moved forward and dropped the necklace onto its Master's desk. _

_"I saw the male today Master, but before I could attain him a Hunter attacked and killed the troop. I found this while I was searching the battle site," It said and immediately its Master looked at it with praise._

_"Although I am disappointed in you for taking so long in finding this valuable information. I am glad that you finally did. This will, I hope give us an edge," Master said and immediately it nodded._

_"Of course Master. Would you like me to do anything else?" It asked._

_"Yes, go back to the battle site and look for any more artifacts," Master said and immediately it nodded._

_"Of course Master," It said with a nod, and it quickly left leaving its Master alone. _

_Once the flap was closed the beasts Master looked down at the object in his hand. With a twisted smile he sniffed the air and could already see and feel the blood that would fall at his hands. The boy had been tricky to find, but now that he had the boys scent there would be no escaping him. Nothing could save him from the fate that would soon befall him. _

_Once he found the boy and destroyed him or got him to join him. He could finally finish Olympus once and for all..._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing with me using It in describing a person (beast), but I wanted it to be like it was a henchman thinking, and not a sophisticated troop. I hope I achieved that and I also hope I didn't annoy anyone in doing so._**

**_But, I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope there will be another, much longer, one soon. My brother is doing better thankfully, and my ribs are doing better as well. Thank you all that supported us I can never thank you enough._**

**_I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words. Again Thank You!_**

**_Love You Guys!_**

**_\- ShakespearePoet101_**


	14. Chapter 14

_"I think that the best thing we can do for our children is to allow them to do things for themselves, allow them to be strong, allow them to experience life on their own terms, allow them to take the subway... let them be better people, let them believe more in themselves." _

* * *

He awoke with a pounding head, and a blaring light in his eyes. Percy raised a hand to shield them from it, and it allowed his eyes to adjust just enough to see his surroundings. Percy saw that he was in the infirmary in the Big House, and couldn't help but feel confused by that. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember what had happened, but his mind drew a blank. All he could honestly remember was him talking to a beautiful girl, and then the girl shouting at him, but then total darkness followed that.

Percy looked around the room still slightly groggy. His head felt like it was about to be split open, but Percy knew that once he had some nectar that he would be fine. With a sigh Percy started to sit up in his bed. Only to have his vision swim dramatically. He felt as if the whole world was tipping on its side, and it made him nauseous. Though Percy was persistent in his endeavor to sit up, and he succeeded after many failed attempts. Percy with a relieved sigh leaned his back against his pillow. He opened his eyes and looked around the infirmary. He saw that all the beds were empty except for his own.

Percy gingerly touched his head, and felt the rough texture of a bandage meeting his fingertips. He once again looked around the room, and saw that the window was slightly ajar. Which let in the cool breeze. Percy realized that he wasn't going to get any answers by sitting in the infirmary. So as quickly as he could without jarring his head. Percy moved his legs off the bed, and was about to stand when his father entered the infirmary. Poseidon stared at his son for what seemed like hours before laughing. His deep booming laugh, that slightly rattled Percy. Though Percy was glad that his father wasn't mad at him.

"You're always the stubborn one. Aren't you Percy?" Poseidon asked with a joking air around his words, and Percy simply grinned in response.

"Like father like son," Percy quipped with a grin, and Poseidon laughed heartedly, but after a moment of silence. He looked at Percy with an unreadable expression on his face. Which caused Percy to shift more onto his bed, and Poseidon immediately took the new room to sit down. Percy watched as his father looked down at his clasped hands, and he felt his worry grow. Finally Poseidon looked up at Percy, and he could see the worry and slight anger circling in his father's eyes.

"Percy, please be more careful next time. I don't think I could bare losing you a second time," his father said softly and immediately Percy felt horrible. Ignoring his spinning head, Percy moved forward to clasp one of his father's hands. Which caused Poseidon to look up at him in confusion.

"I promise father, that I will _always _be more careful, and I'm sorry that I wasn't this time," Percy said sincerely and Poseidon smiled softly at his son. He couldn't believe that one of his strong headed children had become so wise. While he himself sometimes had troubles of controlling his more childish urges. Even though when it came to his family. Nothing would ever make him more serious, and Poseidon knew it was the same for Percy. Though as Poseidon stared into his sons eyes. He couldn't help but see more and more of Sally. Sally the woman who was a Queen of Mortals. Who shone like the sun in the darkest abyss. Who against all odds made him fall in love with her. Who gave him one of the most precious things he could ever hope for, and as Poseidon stared into his sons eyes. He couldn't help but feel like Percy was the true Olympian. Always putting others above himself, and never letting selfish desires plague him. Which Poseidon knew for fact happened to even the strongest and greatest of heroes, and Poseidon could never feel more proud of having Percy as his son.

"Thank you Percy, that means a lot," Poseidon said softly and Percy immediately grinned. Which Poseidon mirrored and the both of them laughed.

"Though I do have a question dad. How did I get here?" Percy asked and Poseidon chuckled softly.

"Of course, you returned with a dramatic flare. With Artemis and a daughter of Aphrodite, I believe her name is Elizabeth, dragged you into the pavilion unconscious. You then proceeded to wake up for a moment, and look at Artemis and call her hot. Before falling unconscious once again," Poseidon said with a laugh, and Percy immediately buried his face in his hands. He was sure his face was a bright red. He couldn't believe he had said that. Especially to Artemis.

ARTEMIS!

A Goddess who was renowned for her hatred of men, and he had probably not only insulted her, but he had most likely insulted her in front of the Hunt. Which was something that he was not happy about. A raging Goddess was bad enough, but add at least a dozen raging maidens. Who have been taught to despise men, and to serve Artemis loyally. Which meant that he was totally and royally screwed. So screwed that not even a drill could get him out of the problem he was now facing. Though as Percy heard his father laugh. He couldn't help but be okay with it. Be okay with it because at least he knew his family was happy. Even though he was going to be turned into an animal. So as Percy looked at his dad's laughing face. He himself couldn't help but laugh. Soon father and son's laughter filled the room, and Percy couldn't remember a time where he had felt so carefree.

Though of course every good thing must come to an end, and that end came in the form of panting Hermes child. The buy had sweat dripping down his face, and Percy felt slight concern at his state, but before he could inquire anything the guy spoke.

"Another survivor has been found, and he has something that he needs to tell you."

Percy felt himself frown slightly, and before he could ask the guy spoke up once again. Though his statement made Percy wish he hadn't.

"He said it had something to do with Uazeilon."

The world went black as fear overtook him. His worst nightmare coming true.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one won't be. I have just been swamped by school work, and other things like that. Though I hope you can forgive me. Also, the reason why they didn't heal Percy with water was because they wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with him. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense._

_Also, partly why this chapter was so short it because I just wanted it to be a small interaction with Percy and Poseidon. So I hope it wasn't to bad._

_Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._

_\- ShakespearePoet101_


	15. Chapter 15

He could feel their eyes on him. They weren't judging no they weren't judging at all, but Percy could practically feel the sympathy radiating off of them. He could feel the way they watched his every step, waiting, waiting for him to finally break. Break like the fragile glass he knew he was in this moment. Which frightened Percy to no end. He didn't want to be the scared little boy he had been when Uazeilon had first appeared. Although he knew that's exactly what was happening. He knew it without a doubt that everything he had hoped for was futile. It was futile the moment the new survivor, Derek, appeared, and told him the news. That he had been taken to a camp as a prisoner, and that a man had practically tortured him for answers. Answers that had to do with him, and Percy knew without a doubt that it could be no one but Uazeilon. Which Percy wished wasn't true; he wished that the fear he was feeling wasn't there. He wished that the pain he knew would soon befall everyone here, wouldn't happen, and above all else Percy wished that he had been stronger when he had first faced Uazeilon.

Percy could feel tears start to brim in his eyes. He could feel the hopelessness start to set in, and Percy immediately started to fight against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he opened them and a steely resolve flared into his eyes. He would not allow this to break him. Not like it had done the first time. He refused to allow the feeling of hopelessness consume him again. So with a steely resolve Percy turned back to his friends and family. He could see that his father was watching him with worry, and to ease his father's worry. He gave him the best smile he could muster. He knew it was a pathetic attempt to placate his father, but Percy knew that the conversation he and all the occupants in the room were about to have... would not be pleasant, and he didn't need an overprotective Sea God summoning a tsunami in the middle of it.

With a soft sigh Percy sat down in an arm chair closest to the fireplace. He felt comfort in the way the fire's heat caressed his skin. Percy ran a hand through his hair, and he could feel the weight already of what he was about to discuss with the other occupants of the room. He looked up and he saw that they were all looking at him. He could tell that they were getting impatient, and Percy decided to stop delaying the inevitable. So with another more drawn out sigh he began.

"I know many of you are probably wondering who Uazeilon is, and how I know of him. I will tell you if you all promise me one thing," Percy began and he watched as they all nodded their heads in acceptance for him to go on. "I want you all to not interrupt me until I am done. This story is hard enough to tell as it is." He watched as both his father and brother tensed up, but other than that they sat still. Which Percy knew would be the best he would get out of them. "Now, as I said before I have met Uazeilon before, and I am saying this with total conviction. I wish I never had. I thought that I had met pure evil when I had gone up against Gaea, but Uazeilon is in a whole other realm than anything I have gone up against before. He is worse than Kronos and Gaea combined. Now, before I lose all of you I should probably start from the beginning. It was my third year of training in Gallinia, and my instructor who was the ruler of Gallinia was told of a threat. A threat that could possibly wipe out the whole of Gallinia, and me being me I immediately offered myself to go investigate it. As I look back at it now I wish I hadn't, I wish I would have waited for the rest of my team before I left. I was a fool thinking that I could take on something of Uazeilon's magnitude, but now I know of the threat he can pose." There Percy paused his brow furrowed in thought. He could tell that multiple people in the room wanted to intercept, and Percy quickly began talking again before they could. "Uazeilon could, and mostly likely would if given the chance, destroy an entire civilization just so he could have the high of being in control. He is an extremely pessimistic entity that believes everything is doomed to fall one day, and that he is just speeding up the inevitable doom that would one day settle down upon said civilization. Which means that I wholly believe that he has warped himself to believe that he is doing civilization as a whole a favor by destroying it, but just because he's crazy that doesn't mean you should underestimate him. Not like I did, because if you do you will be defeated in the most horrible way possible, and trust me no one wants that to happen." Percy finished with a sigh. He knew his little introduction probably didn't answer a lot of their questions. Which was why Percy would finally let them speak and ask their questions. Especially if it meant that they would learn how much of a threat Uazeilon really is. He watched as they all digested the news, and Percy once again felt pain shoot through his heart. This was his fault, it was his fault that Uazeilon was on Earth, and it was his fault that Uazeilon might have teamed up with the Primordial's. A thought that caused Percy's face to pale considerably.

"Percy what is Uazeilon exactly?" Dennis asked, and Percy looked at his younger brother. He saw that Dennis looked like he was going to pass out, and Percy knew that Dennis wasn't ready for war. Not yet, he was still so young. Though Percy could see the strong warrior he would one day be.

With an almost tired smile Percy answered him. "Uazeilon is a Xisuvian which is basically an alien race; that are born with a skill that is insurmountable on how they will be raised and how they will grow. Though I have met other Xisuvian, and none of them are hostile. In fact most of them are actually pretty docile unless provoked. Which I guess begs the question, what happened to Uazeilon to make him the way he is?" Percy explained a contemplative frown forming across his face.

"What power does Uazeilon have then?" Connor and Travis asked in unison, and Percy glanced at the twins before answering.

"Uazeilon is one of the few Xisuvian that have two powers, but the problem with Xisuvian with two fundamental aspects in their makeup, is that they don't know which one to choose. They don't know which one would make them prosper more. For instance if a Xisuvian had the ability to control fire, then he or she would go into something that had to do with fire, and stay away from something that had to do with water. The same is being said with Xisuvian with two powers. The only problem is, is that they don't know which one could help them. Which means that they are normally more withdrawn than the average Xisuvian. Most say that is because they are trying to delve deep into their mind to figure out what to do. While others say that they are just biding their time. Waiting to strike. While to answer your question Connor and Travis, Uazeilon's powers are the ability to manipulate the basic fundamentals of the human body, and the ability to read minds. Now I know some of you may be thinking how those two are impressive. While the two in themselves are impressive. Say you were captured by Uazeilon, and he wanted to know information about you. He could easily just look into your eyes and figure it out. While say he was trying to change you to his side, and you were resistant. He could use his power to manipulate our makeup into weakening the mind, and adding false memories. So like I said before never underestimate Uazeilon, because it could cost not only your life, but the lives of the ones you care for," Percy said looking at each and every occupant in the room. He needed them to know how grave of a situation it was that Uazeilon was back, but that was not his only problem. He also needed to deal with the possibility of Uazeilon having teamed up with the Primordial's. A thought that Percy hoped would not turn out to be true. For if it is, Percy didn't want to know the consequences of it.

"Perseus do you think this Uazeilon would team up with the Primordial's?" Athena asked staring at him with her stormy gray eyes. Percy couldn't help but smile softly at her, she really was the Goddess of Wisdom. If he didn't know any better he would think she read his mind.

"I honestly don't know Athena, but let's just say for the sake of humanity and all life on Earth. That I hope not, Uazeilon by himself is a dangerous adversary, but add in all the Primordial's, and how bloodthirsty they can be. Well let's just hope that those two wires never cross, but if I have to answer honestly, and speak the total truth for what I believe he might have done. Then yes I do believe Uazeilon could quite possibly team up with the Primordial's."

Percy watched as they all seemed to try and digest the new information. He could see their pale faces, and Percy immediately knew that it was time to call in some help. He would answer all their questions when the rest of his team arrived, because Percy knew that Zoë knew quite a bit about Xisuvian, and their culture. Which Percy believed could help all the campers and God's understand more about them. So with a heavy sigh he stood up. Which startled many of the occupants in the room. Which any other day would have caused him to laugh, but this wasn't any other day. This was the day that many decisions had to be made. Decisions that could affect the following years of Olympus, and even Earth as a whole.

"Percy what are you doing?" Poseidon asked and Percy looked his dad in the eyes, and smiled before answering.

"I'm calling my team."

He just hoped that they wouldn't kill him once they saw him.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but I thank you all for staying with me for this long, and being the best followers that any author could ask for. I want to say that I appreciate everything that you all have said to me, and I also want to say how much I appreciate all of your support and love. Thank you.**_

_**I also wanted to ask all of you if I should make a Facebook page or any other social media page for you all to contact me in. (To send me prompts, advice, or to ask me questions.) If you do then just tell me what social media platform and I will do my best to make an account as quick as I can.**_

_**Another thing on my long list to say is that I'm sorry if some of Percy's explanations didn't make sense. It will all be cleared up next chapter. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is.**_

_**Sorry for all that misspelled/missing words.**_

_**I love you all. **_

_**\- ShakespearePoet101**_


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Percy left the room, he felt the weight of his decision full force. He could feel the impact his words had on the occupants in the room behind him. He could feel the impact of the action he was about to do. He knew for a fact that nothing would ever be the same after this. Which was something Percy knew was inevitable. Change would happen whether you wanted it to or not. It didn't care for your wishes, it only struck when it felt like it was time. Percy knew that he should have called for them sooner, but the thought of losing them again. It hurt him more than he could ever fathom.

Over the years he had been in Gallinia, he had grown with them all. They had become a family, a dysfunctional family, but a family none the less, and Percy would never trade that for the world. Though Percy knew now that it was time for them to come. Time for them to finally come back, just like he had. Percy was also excited to see all of his familiars once again. He had missed them all so much.

So with a drawn out sigh, Percy headed towards an isolated place in the confines of Camp Olympian. He walked for what felt like hours, when in related it was probably only minutes. Finally he reached a secluded clearing in the recesses of the forest. Percy looked up towards the sky, and couldn't help but smile. It was already his favorite part of the day.

It was sunset. He watched with an unwavering gaze, as the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at him, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and Percy found himself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds...

Percy smile grew larger as he took in the beautiful glow of the Moon, and for a moment he forgot all of his problems. For a moment he was just a man looking up at the night sky. He wasn't a war torn hero, who had seen to much death and destruction for his age. He wasn't a demigod, he wasn't important. He was just Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson. Percy felt sadness wash over him at what could have been, but Percy knew he would never trade his friends nor the people he has met for anything.

Percy felt another sigh escape his mouth. He slowly trudged towards the center of the clearing and knelt down. Percy turned his gaze towards the now darkened sky, and whispered. "Oh Chaos, hear my prayer for it is for you and you alone. I have found my place in this land and people that I can trust. Hear me when I say that it's safe for your guardians to come. Hear my prayer Creator for if you do not, I don't think there will be any more hope to give."

Percy stared at the sky and waited with bated breath. He hoped his mentor got his message. For if he didn't Percy had no idea what he would do, and then suddenly a flash of light went off. Which created a beacon of hope inside of Percy. Especially when he saw what the flash of light contained, Pharos. Percy felt tears prick at his eyes as he stared at his ever faithful familiar. The beautiful Phoenix immediately flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. Percy could tell Pharos was happy by his soft humming. Percy turned his gaze towards the birds beautiful blue eyes.

"Are the rest coming Pharos?" Percy asked softly as he stroked his fingers softly on the birds chest plumage.

_"Yes, they shall be with us shortly," _Pharos spoke in his soft yet powerful voice, which caused Percy to smile. All of his familiars had their own personalities. Pharos was the soft spoken one who had a constant air of power and wisdom around him. While Liekos was more of the playful one, who spoke in a strong and playful voice. Skia on the other hand was like a mixture of the two. She was soft spoken and elegant, though when she wanted to be she could be quite the playful pup. Percy felt his heart pang in longing. Oh how he had missed them. Though soon enough he would be with them again. Percy felt as another grin slipped onto his face as two more flashes of light appeared in the clearing. He felt as Pharos quickly shot off his shoulder and into the sky. With good reason for doing so, Percy thought as two furry bodies slammed into him.

Percy felt his back slam into the ground and the grass dig into his back, but he didn't care. Percy laughed as his familiars licked his face, their tails wagging like crazy. Percy's grin only grew wider when he met his familiars eyes. He stared into their eyes and he felt a place in his heart fill up once again. A place that could only be filled by his familiars. Percy gently stroked Liekos and Skia's heads. He felt as they went into his touch and once again he felt complete.

"I will never leave any of you again, I promise," he said softly to them and he felt as they nudged him with their noses in understanding. Percy once again smiled as he stood up, and immediately Liekos and Skia were at his side and Pharos was on his shoulder. Percy in that moment felt like he could take over the world in that moment. He felt like nothing could harm as long as he had his familiars by his side. Percy felt the moment slip from his grasp at four more sets of light went off, and Percy immediately knew he should probably run. Run like a little girl screaming. Especially when he was met with four angry pairs of eyes.

Though Percy being, well, Percy he stood his ground. Unwavering like he had been when he was looking at the sunset. He watched with bated breath as Zoë moved from the group and stalked towards him. Anger rolled off of her in waves, and Percy felt himself start to shake. No one and he meant no one should be as scary as Zoë. Honestly Percy would rather be in front of Uazeilon right now, and that was saying something. Percy watched as Zoë came nearer to him and he winced because he knew what was about to come.

_SMACK!_

Percy winced as Zoë slapped his arm, hard. Honestly with the way women were treating him right now he would be covered in bruises. Percy deeming it was safe for the time being slowly rubbed his arm, trying to relieve the ache that was setting into his arm. He watched Zoë cautiously and saw that she still looked pissed but not like before. Which was a good thing. Percy smiled softly at her and before he knew he had her in his arms. Zoë's arms were wound tight around him but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just happy to have one of his best friends back again.

He looked up into the eyes of everyone else and watched as they moved forward as one and hugged him. Of course after getting a couple of good slaps in. Though for once Percy didn't mind, he did deserve it after all.

After a moment of silence Luke finally spoke. "Perce what took you so long in sending for us?" Percy could hear the genuine hurt in his best friends voice and he felt pain lance through his heart once again.

"I didn't send for you because I didn't want you to get involved with what the Olympians are facing, and I know that wasn't my call, but I couldn't stand it if I lost any of you again," Percy answered softly honesty shining in his sea green eyes. Percy watched as they all processed his words and he watched as anger returned to their features.

"How dare you make that kind of decision for us Perseus! Did you ever get it through your thick skull that we would feel the exact same thing if we were to lose you. Especially when we knew that there had been nothing we could do to stop it!" Bianca exploded and Percy felt how the air around them immediately chilled. Which caused Percy to be even more saddened by his selfish act. He had unknowingly took his friends choices away from them, and Percy had never felt more guilty.

He looked down at his shoes, moving them softly through the grass before he responded in a somber tone. "I know and I'm sorry, but I thought what I was doing was right. I believed that you all would be better back in Gallinia, but now things are different."

"How so my friend?" Michael asked softly with his head cocked to the side. Percy looked at them all with sadness burning in his eyes and with that sadness came fear.

"Because Uazeilon is back and I fear he's teamed up with the Primordial's."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

It took Percy an hour and a half to reign back in his team. Who had immediately started asking him questions, which also included the occasional slap. Which by the way he wasn't to fond of, but now they seemed to be more like themselves and not like panic stricken horses. Which also meant that Percy was now about to introduce them back into society. God it sounded like he was bringing feral people back into the depths of society, Percy mused to himself with a small chuckle. Which caused the others to stare at him, but he ignored them.

They all walked through the now darkened fields towards the campfire. Percy could see it's beautiful glow from where he was. He could also hear the faint sounds of campers and maybe even the Gods and Goddesses laughing and singing. Though Percy wouldn't be surprised if Apollo was singing along. Though soon enough they were at the entrance, and Percy took a deep breath before he entered.

Immediately all eyes were upon him and Percy smiled slightly at them. He saw Nico near Hades, he saw Artemis with her hunt, and he saw Hermes standing next to Apollo. He looked at Thalia who stood so proudly beside Artemis. A woman who Percy would trust with his life. A woman he hoped wouldn't be demoted because of him. Percy turned his gaze towards his father, who had a small smile on his face.

"Perseus I take it that summoning your team was successful?" Poseidon asked in his booming voice, and Percy nodded.

"Then why don't you bring them out Jackson?" Zeus asked with a cocked brow. Percy who felt his lips dry at the question unconsciously licked his lips. A nervous habit he had taken to in the recent years.

"Well you see everyone there may have been a few things I withheld from you about my team," Percy said slowly, suddenly feeling like a small ant under his uncles glare.

"What do you mean Perseus?"

However before Percy could respond Nico's eyes widened as he stared into the surrounding darkness. Percy's heart immediately stopped remembering one of Nico's special abilities. Though before he could react Nico was shooting towards the shadows. Shouting one name and one name only.

"Bianca!"

Percy felt himself pale as Nico pulled his long lost sister from the shadows. Only to dislodge the rest of his team and have them tumble down onto the ground near the fire. Giving away who they were immediately, and Percy immediately felt glares on him. As he turned around all he saw were glares directed at him and the sounds of Nico's faint sobs.

That's when all hell broke loose for the second time that day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry to have taken so long in writing this chapter. As well as for the fact that the talk I promised wasn't in this chapter. The reason being, I need to work out a few kinks in the alien race, and until then I can't have that talk in a chapter. However, hopefully, I will soon. **

**Thank you everyone for being the best readers an author could ask for.**

**I love you all!**

**ShakespearePoet101**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy was on the ground faster than he could even blink. However before he could respond to the surprise attack. Percy felt his body being thrown through the air; and only when he smelt the familiar scent of charred shirt did he know who had attacked him. Percy immediately shot up and stared down at his shirt.

"Oh come on Thalia! Again!" Percy shouted, annoyance clear in his voice. He looked up and saw that Thalia was glaring at him. He saw the lightning crackling on her skin and Percy out of his peripheral Liekos and Skia creeping up on her. As subtle as he could, he tapped his finger against his leg to get them to stop. He didn't need Thalia getting even more angry by getting tackled by two large wolves.

Luckily the two got the message and stopped. However Percy knew that if need be they would rush out, which he was glad for. Though he hoped that it wouldn't get to that. Percy turned to look at Bianca and Nico hugging tearfully near the fire. He also saw Michael being hugged by the Apollo Cabin, which caused Percy's heart to alight with happiness. He was so glad that his team was so happy. Percy turned his gaze to Artemis who had Zoë in her arms and once again Percy felt happiness alight in his heart.

Percy turned his attention back to Thalia when he noticed that she had moved. He watched warily as she moved towards him, though she soon stopped when Liekos and Skia made themselves known. He felt their furry sides brushing his legs as they stood beside him. Percy looked into Thalia's electric blue eyes filled with anger before with one final look she left the amphitheatre. Percy felt sadness fill his heart at Thalia leaving, however he knew why she was mad. He had known that Bianca, Michael and Zoë were alive this entire time. He felt horrible for not telling her. Knowing that she always felt guilty for not saving Bianca and Zoë.

Percy glanced back to where Luke was supposed to be to see that he was gone, and for a moment Percy felt concern fill his heart. Though then he remembered that Pharos was with him and that the Phoenix would keep him safe. Although Percy knew that Luke could also take care of himself. Knowing that Pharos was with him made Percy content.

Percy glanced towards all the campers and deities with a smile. He clapped his hands together causing them all to look towards him. "Now it's time we talk about Uazeilon and the Xisuvian."

He noticed that Zoë smirked slightly at him and Percy knew that this was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

They all sat in the Rec Room around the ping pong table in the Big House. Percy looked at each face one by one and saw that they all had same sense of dread. Which caused Percy's heart to clench painfully. Why couldn't they ever have peace? Why must war and destruction always follow them? Though Percy knew that what they were about to talk about was a necessity. They all had to know what they were facing. Percy turned his gaze to Zoë and nodded towards her.

"We have all gathered here today, to discuss the impending battle with Uazeilon and the Primordial's. Though you may know one, you don't know that other completely. I have filled you in on what I know, however Zoë is much more knowledgeable on the Xisuvian. So I will let her speak, please listen because what you are about to learn. May just save your life."

Percy stepped back and Zoë stepped forward. "Now Percy has filled me in on what he has told you. I will be going a bit more in depth with my explanation, so be ready to listen. Xisuvian tend to have an unsettling air about them, and most people are uncomfortable to be around them, whether they were aware of the Xisuvian unsavory ancestry or not. While some looked like normal humans, most retained physical characteristics derived from their ancestors, with the most common such features being horns, prehensile tails, and pointed teeth. Some Xisuvian also have eyes that are solid orbs of black, red, white, silver, or gold, while others have eyes more similar to those of humans. Other, more unusual characteristics included a sulfurous odor, cloven feet, or a general aura of discomfort they left on others. However just because Xisuvian's give off an air of discomfort. That does not mean that they are hostile creatures. In fact they try their very best to make people see passed their ancestors. Now, Percy has told me that he has explained to you about their powers or Etablierte Mächte as the Xisuvian like to call them. Any questions so far?"

Immediately hands were raised and Percy watched in amusement as the twins stood up. "Yes, do all Xisuvian look alike or are there different species?"

Zoë smiled slightly before she answered. "The physical appearance of a Xisuvian often depends on the exact ancestry that spawned it, a bloodline that might have remained dormant for generations. Cursed or demonic Xisuvian could, besides the common horns and tails, possess a forked tongue, leathery or scaly skin, the smell of brimstone, or unusually warm flesh. Some accounts even held these Xisuvian to cast neither shadows nor reflections. Some cursed Xisuvian also sported goat-like legs or hooves, much like Grover. Xisuvian descended from Vonone might have furred skin or feline eyes. However most Xisuvian have only one or two of these features. Some Xisuvian are not descended from mere fiends at all, but from powerful gods. These Xisuvian often have their own physical characteristics that set them apart. Xisuvian sired by Atar, for instance, often have antlers instead of horns and pale, white hair. Those sired by Hultarr, on the other hand, were known for their tendency to cast no reflection. In Azmar, which is the Xisuvian's homeland, the most common Xisuvian were often those spawned from a union with Agmir or Umsyn."

Zoë didn't even have to ask if there were any questions, because immediately Dennis asked a question. "What about their abilities? Percy said that they are born with magical gifts, but do they have any more?"

"Yes, they do. Xisuvian have a number of abilities gifted to them by their heritage. By and large, Xisuvian are alluring and intelligent creatures, with a seductive aura in spite of their obviously evil ancestry. To a large degree, Xisuvian's are more capable of guile than a great number of races, but these are not their dominant qualities. Xisuvian also have an innate resistance to heat and have a hint of bloodlust that give them a slight edge in combat. Which can also make them a ruthless opponent when it comes down to a fight. Though Percy knows more personally than I do on how to fight a Xisuvian."

Percy immediately felt all the attention in the room shift to him. With a small grin, Percy shook his head. "You will learn how to fight one tomorrow. When I can watch sparring matches to see what needs to be fixed."

He noticed that all of the occupants in the room, bar his team seemed confused by this. However they all nodded in understanding anyways, which Percy was grateful for. He didn't think he could handle getting pressured into doing something right now. Not when he had so much already on his mind.

Percy faintly heard someone else in the room ask a question. "What are the Xisuvian's like?"

"I should probably tell you this now in order to not confuse you in the future. Xisuvian live on a planet known as Azmar. Though they are not the only race to inhabit Azmar. There is an assortment of creatures, for instance, the race known to us as Orcs live in the dense forests of Azmar. While a form of the dwarven species lives in the mountains and beneath the ground. Now keeping this in mind most Xisuvian are aware from an early age that they are different from others around them, and are given to strange urges and desires because of their unusual ancestry. Few Xisuvian are raised with the love a normal human child might expect to receive and this shaped most of the race into bitter individuals who expected eventual rejection from all whom they meet. While some would follow this path towards evil, others rejected it wholeheartedly and sought to make a good impact on the world around them, sometimes becoming the most heroic characters of all. Few could maintain this discipline however, and most Xisuvian fell somewhere between both extremes. Because Xisuvian's were generally distrusted throughout the world, owing to their fiendish heritage, many were themselves untrusting and self-reliant. Xisuvian were also proud and secretive by nature and possessed a dark demeanor. Most surmise being from their ancestors. Unfortunately, this only helped to further the reputation Xisuvian's have for being social outcasts and untrustworthy scoundrels. However, members of other races would find that once they demonstrated friendship and trust towards a Xisuvian, it would quickly be reciprocated in full. Once that bond was forged, it was rarely broken. For once you make an impacting bond on a Xisuvian they rarely want to break it and vice versa."

"Do all Xisuvian want to try and become more than their heritage?" Athena asked her eyes quizzical and Zoë dipped her head as a sign of deep respect.

"A very question my lady, I wish I had a happy answer for you. However sadly I do not. Like other races that were the result of the breeding of two or more others, Xisuvian's have no true culture they could call their own. However, there were many archetypal features of Xisuvian's that are not necessarily innate. This include their attitude regarding their heritage, and while some Xisuvian's embraced it, others were repulsed by it, forging the two most common stereotypes of Xisuvian's. Which they refer to as Taevane and Dämonisch, which roughly translates to Heavenly and Demonic in our tongue. The Xisuvian's, who are proud of their fiendish past, are often fascinated by the dark and sinister events that touched the world, but are not necessarily evil or inclined to perpetuate them. Some Xisuvian's of this type chose to use their knowledge of evil and their own fiendish abilities to thwart these dark plots and schemes. Others sought to learn more and to emulate these evil deeds. While other Xisuvian's are ashamed or even frightened of their heritage and wish only to escape the shadow that lurked over them as a result. Some did this through constantly doing good, as though to make up for the evil that followed them. Though others instead hid and tried to go unnoticed as they passed through the world, preferring to be ignored and forgotten than noticed and made a target because of their past. Regardless of their motivations, Xisuvian's often distrusted one another, sometimes even casting the same preconceptions on one another that others did on them. In spite of this, many secretly desired to have another Xisuvian nearby, if only to experience some small kind of kinship. Some of these Xisuvian's gathered as partners-in-crime, while others were sought out by good Xisuvian's who hoped to redeem others of their race. So what one should redeem from this is that although some Xisuvian are evil others are only innocents burdened by that of what their ancestors did. Though even through all the distrust, they have been able to make a living scattered throughout Azmar. Where they can put their abilities to good use and hopefully someday soon they'll be able to live happily."

Percy watched as they all seemed to digest this new information and Percy was glad that Zoë was here to explain it all. He knew that she had been studying Xisuvian and their history ever since Uazeilon first appeared. A fact that Percy could never be more thankful for. Percy noticed that his father had a frown on his face and with an inquisitive look Poseidon voiced his question.

"Compared to other Xisuvian's, where does Uazeilon reside?" Percy saw that Zoë looked towards him and he knew immediately that only he could answer this question.

With a sigh Percy began to speak. "Uazeilon is like our version of the devil. He, for all I can tell, does not feel nor has any compassion. The only time he wants help is to take control of something. He does not care how many lives our lost in the process. Until what he wants is accomplished nothing will stop him. Even if he has to destroy half a world to do so. So compared to other Xisuvian, Uazeilon is a monster that even his ancestors would tremble before. I again hope that none of you will have to face him. It's an encounter that will change you for the rest of your days."

Percy didn't mean to scare them, though he knew that's what he did when he felt the mood in the room shift completely. He was about to say something when Zoë nudged him and he turned his gaze towards her. With a slight nod of her head she walked out of the room and Percy followed. The minute he stepped out, he heard arguing break forth like a tidal wave. He tuned his attention back onto Zoë when she began to speak.

"Percy you will need to begin their training immediately. I do not want to see what will happen if you don't and Uazeilon launched a surprise attack," she said an anxious air surrounding her; and Percy had to agree. It would not be pretty to see what would transpire if Uazeilon decided to suddenly attack.

"Yes, I agree with you. We will begin tomorrow and I will see their form when they are sparring to see if anything to needs to be fixed. Then I will begin with their training," Percy said with a small smile and Zoë nodded. He saw the relief in her eyes and he was glad that they were thinking along the same page.

"Good the sooner the better," Zoë said and soon there after they fell into a comfortable silence. Then like a bolt of lightning a question flashed across Percy's mind.

"Where's Luke?"

Zoë turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "He said that he was going out in the woods to find a campsite for us. He also thought it be best that he didn't show himself right now. He didn't want people to get overwhelmed."

Percy nodded in understanding although it hurt his heart knowing his best friend was hurting. Luke didn't deserve it and Percy hoped that everyone would welcome him back with open arms. Percy turned his gaze to look out the window and felt a sigh escape his lips. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he was ready.

Even if it meant that it was one more day closer to when he would see Uazeilon again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter. I'm sorry about taking so long in updating but in a few months I'm getting married. So it's been a bit of a hassle in planning. Though I hope I did okay in this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**Vonone- Goddess of the Wild**

**Atar- God of Animals**

**Hultarr- God of Shadows **

**Agmir- God of Love**

**Umsyn- Goddess of Fortune**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

**-ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
